


Too Good To Be Good For Me

by daeguboi



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO!Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fainting(?), Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Main ChanBaek, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking (kinda), StrugglingStudent!Baekhyun, Suagr Daddy Kim Minseok, Sugar Baby Byun Baekhyun, Sugar Baby Kim Jongdae, Sugar Daddy Park Chanyeol, face fucking, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguboi/pseuds/daeguboi
Summary: “What if I told you you could earn your tuition fee in a day?”Baekhyun snorted, thinking his friend was making jokes again. Humming, he answered, “Well I’d love to apply for the job then. What kind of job is it?”“A sugar baby.”





	Too Good To Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i'm back and this time it's a one shot ehehehe i've been writing this since february but i kinda procrastinated and was lazy, but my body got a surge of energy a while ago and whoopee i finished it yay
> 
> chapter 4 for bloom will prolly come out second week of april,,, im not yet sure. im debating whether on making chapter 4 a long one or not
> 
> ALSO HELLO HAS ANYONE LISTENED TO OUR BABY JONGDAE'S NEW ALBUM??? I LOVE ALL THE SONGS SJSJJSJS PORTRAIT OF YOU IS ART, APPARENTLY IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU HEAR UPON ENTERING THE GATES OF HEAVEN
> 
> AND ALSO,,, PERSONA'S TEASERS LIKE HELLOOOO??? CAN BTS BE ANY MORE RUDE??? YOONGI,,,WITH PURPLE HAIR,,, UHM,,, I AM- DECEASEDT
> 
> ok ok here's the one shot ehehehe enjoy guys
> 
> *this is unbeta'ed im sorry, im excited to post this hehe. i'll fix any mistakes in the future

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed out. “I’m doomed.”   

 

Baekhyun was sprawled on his worn out bed in his crappy cramped apartment. The lights were dim, courtesy of the who knows how old light bulb in the ceiling. It was cold, the half-working heater turned off. The light blonde haired boy opted to not turn it on as to lower his electric bill. He also chose not to eat lunch and dinner today to save money, causing his stomach to growl.

“I’m hungry,” he whined, rolling over the small bed before laying on his back again and staring at the ceiling.

Baekhyun knew he would be facing money problems when he left his farm life in the province to go to Seoul to attend college. His parents borrowed money from a lot of people in order to help Baekhyun pay for his apartment deposit, transportation, and a fourth of his tuition fee. Baekhyun had his own savings of 300,000 won which he had saved up since he was in high school by working part time job in the 7-11 in their town proper and by doing the projects, homeworks, and notes of his classmates and schoolmates. 

The moment he got to Seoul, he immediately went to the apartment he saw online. He was really thankful there was an internet café in their town proper. The moment he saw the apartment in person, he didn’t feel disappointed even when it was so shabby and run-down. He actually felt happy because he found a great deal. The apartment was small, yes, but it was just right for Baekhyun. It was just right for him, he was small himself anyways. Besides, where else can you find an apartment that only costs 15,000 won per month? The apartment was even furnished already. The furniture and fixtures look like they’ve seen better days, but Baekhyun will take what he can. After paying the deposit which was 105,000 won, he immediately unpacked. All he was carrying was a huge backpack and a luggage bag one of their neighbors used in the past. Unpacking didn’t take much time considering he only brought the very few couple of clothes he owned and a few personal items. He then went out to familiarize himself with the neighborhood. It was his first time in Seoul but he was glad he didn’t get lost thanks to the maps on his smartphone. It was something his parents bought for him as a graduation gift. It was a used unit bought in their town proper’s electronic store. Baekhyun remembers crying really hard when he was handed the phone; it was his first time having one. 

He used said phone to navigate across the streets, searching for stores, and applying inside them. He didn’t have much luck that day, but after two days he got accepted into a bakery shop as cashier. The pay was decent and he got free stuff every night. After a week, he was officially accustomed to Seoul and he officially enrolled in Seoul National University under the Business Administration program.

Baekhyun knew. He knew he would be facing money problems even now - four years later.

“Fuck, I’m really, really doomed,” Baekhyun repeated, still staring at the ceiling.

He was pulled out of his daze when his phone rang. It was now full of scratches and some parts of the screen was broken. But what could he do? He can’t buy another phone. All his salary goes to his rent, food, and tuition fee. He picked up the phone and saw it was Jongdae. 

Jongdae was his classmate for majority of his classes and the two immediately became friends when the then timid Baekhyun asked if the seat next to him was free. Baekhyun found it easy to talk to Jongdae. The other was funny and witty, and they clicked really well together.

Answering the call, he pressed the phone into his ear, lying down on his stomach instead and propping on his elbows. “What?” he asked.

 _“Did you find it?”_ Jongdae’s voice asked, his tone worried.

“No,” Baekhyun whispered. Tears started gathering in his eyes and he found it harder to swallow. “I searched everywhere I went before I realized it was lost. I even went to the police stations in Sillim-dong but it wasn’t there.”

_“What?! Sillim-dong? Dude, that’s already a different neighborhood! Did you walk until there?! It’s so far!”_

As if on cue, the blisters on his feet started aching again and Baekhyun wiped the tears that made their way past his cheeks. “Yeah. I- I know it’s far,” he choked before continuing, “but I just figured, y’know?”

Baekhyun wants to punch himself for being so stupid. How could he drop his paycheck when the partial payment for his tuition fee was due in two days? His salary for his two other jobs won’t be given to him until the end of the month. It was still the 14th of October. He had money on his bank but it wasn’t enough. He was still short 250,000 won. He already tried asking from his two part time jobs to give his salary in advance, but they didn’t allow him. 

His stomach growled again, this time louder. Jongdae must have heard him because he asked, _“What was that sound?”_

“My stomach,” Baekhyun replied, going back to lying on his back and massaging his stomach as if that would lessen the hunger.

 _“You haven’t eaten, have you?”_ Jongdae sighed. He sounds exasperated but worried at the same time. _“Baek, listen to me. You need to eat.”_

“I know, but- I can’t afford to waste any more money. If I don’t pay the tuition fee, I’m not going to be able to graduate in time, and I- I don’t want that, Dae,” Baekhyun sniffled, covering his eyes with his arm. 

Sometimes, Baekhyun cursed the world for making him so poor. He doesn’t want to be rich, just wished he could have been middle-class so that he could afford some extravagances and education. 

When Baekhyun made it past his first, second, and third year, he was proud of himself that he was able to get himself an education with his own money that was earned through hard work.

 _“Listen to me, Byun Baekhyun_ ,” Jongdae said, voice authoritative. Baekhyun could already tell this was gonna be a lecture. _“You NEED to eat. Be rational here. If you stopped eating, okay, maybe you’ll save some money, but you’ll get sick. And what does getting sick mean? Not being able to go to work and hospital bills. And what do those mean? It means no money. And no money means no college tuition fee and no other spending money.”_ Baekhyun could hear his friend catching his breath after that lengthy scolding.

Baekhyun sighed, he knew Jongdae was right. Yeah, he’s gonna be able to save money this way, but eventually he’s going to weaken and how is he then supposed to attend his demanding classes and work his equally demanding job. He removed his arm from his face and brought his phone in his other hand, pressing it to the other ear.

“You’re right. Okay, I’m gonna go eat later,” Baekhyun reassured Jongdae, wiggling his feet to try and massage them- only to wince when they hurt instead.

 _“Good,”_ Jongdae stated, and Baekhyun could just see how his friend was probably smiling in victory. Baekhyun smiled to himself at the image. 

He sighed and wondered out loud. “Won’t it be nice if you could earn that tuition fee just in one day.”

Jongdae was silent for a while, and Baekhyun wondered if his friend ended the call already. He didn’t hear the end call sound though.

“Jooooongdaaaae,” he sing-songed, “are you still there?”

The line was silent for a while before Jongdae started, _“What if I told you you could earn your tuition fee in a day?”_

Baekhyun snorted, thinking his friend was making jokes again. Humming, he answered, “Well I’d love to apply for the job then. What kind of job is it?”

 _“A sugar baby._ ”

Baekhyun paused, thinking he heard it wrong. 

“A what?”

 _“A sugar baby. I- I actually have uhm, a sugar daddy,”_ Jongdae declared, the last part said quieter.

“What the hell?! If this is one of your jokes again, Kim Jongdae, I swear-“

_“No, really, it’s true! Remember how I changed phones just last week? And how I started treating you to restaurants and cafés lately? And how my wardrobe has practically changed?”_

Baekhyun thought about it. His friend’s phone... Come to think of it, Jongdae’s Samsung phone became an iPhone, and it looked like it was the latest model too. And the treating to restaurants and cafés, shit, it is true, Jongdae had been doing that! Baekhyun just didn’t pay attention because he was just glad to get free food. And Jongdae’s clothes — from linted hoodies and worn out pants to crisp and silk button-down tops paired with designer jeans. Hell, now that Baekhyun thinks about it, even his friend’s bag and shoes changed and they looked expensive.

Letting out a gasp, Baekhyun sat up in bed, his eyes widening. “Shit, you’re right! What- what the fuck, how did you-“

_“I- I met the guy in a bar a month ago. We got drunk and I might have overshared my poverty as a college student and he- he offered.”_

“So- so what, you’re having sex with a middle-aged man and he gives you money?” Baekhyun asked, voice strained.

_“Minseok isn’t old! He’s only thirty two!”_

“Minseok?”

Jongdae let out a hum in agreement before adding “He’s my sugar daddy” in a small voice. _“But- but we don’t have sex every time, sometimes he just wants company, and we just watch movies or go eat together, and stuff.”_

That seems easy enough for Baekhyun. Accompanying someone isn’t that hard, and the sex... well it’s a bonus. If you can feel good while getting money, then why not right? Besides, he wants to graduate in time,

“Really? So, are we like, gonna share this guy?”

 _“What?! No way!”_ Jongdae blurted out, like a child who was asked if he wanted to share his toys with someone. Baekhyun sensed something from Jongdae and he hopes what he assumes isn’t true. He doesn’t want his friend to get his heart broken. _“N-no, I mean,”_ Jongdae continued, _“he told me one of his friends was looking for a sugar baby. I don’t know what’s the name of his friend, but uh- yeah, you’ll be making arrangements with him.”_

Baekhyun hummed absentmindedly.

 _“So you in?”_ Jongdae’s voice asked.

Baekhyun still has a lot of reservations because what if this friend of the guy - Minseok, was it, turned out to be an old geezer? What if he’s into super weird shit during sex? Baekhyun shivers. He doesn’t want that. Oh god, no, he doesn’t-

_“Baek?”_

But he’s broke. And his poor parents are relying only on him to make their lives better. 

Ah, fuck it.

Letting out a sigh, he answered, “I’m in.”

Jongdae squealed, _“Oh my god! We’re both sugar babies now! Okay, okay, so I’ll give your number to Minseok, and Minseok will give his friend your number.”_

“Okay.”

They spoke to each other more after that before Baekhyun left his apartment to grab dinner, opting for 7-11 and buying ramyun with cheese.

Now with his hunger satisfied, Baekhyun returned to his apartment, brushed his teeth and changed clothes. He turned off the lights and lied down on his bed, snuggling under the layers of his warm blankets. He was brave enough to not turn on the heater since he made sure his blankets were warm. He stared at the ceiling, watching the lights coming from the tiny window on the side of his bed dance around the dirty cracked ceiling. 

Baekhyun often did this - staring at the ceiling, reflecting his life and pondering what will happen from then on. He found a sense of comfort in the silence, in the darkness, in the moments wherein he had time to arrange his thoughts. 

Baekhyun had just agreed to become a sugar baby. Never in his life did he think he’d resort to being one. However, he just did not have a choice left. There was his paycheck being dropped off which again, makes him want to punch himself. Then there’s the case of his salary being on the end of the month. It’s also not like he could borrow money from anyone anyway, he only knows a few people and he’s too shy to ask them to lend him some. 

It’s fine, he thinks, what he did was right and it’ll all work out just fine. With that conclusion, his eyes finally start closing, his exhaustion creeping up on him. He dozes off and dreams of his parents.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes to the sound of his phone ringing. He groans, eyes fluttering open and glaring at the brightness of the room. His hands reach for the phone on his nightstand. He answers the call without looking at the caller id, presses the phone to his ear while snuggling back to his blankets and closing his eyes once more.

“Hello?” he mumbles, still half asleep.

 _“Byun Baekhyun?”_ a deep voice asks.

Baekhyun hums before yawning. “Yeah. Byun- Byun Baekhyun, that’s me. Who’s this?” he babbles.

A deep chuckle comes from the other line, before the man answers with a _“I haven’t met you yet, but you already sound adorable.”_ The man pauses, continuing with _“I’m the one Minseok and your friend, Jongdae - I think, mentioned.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open, sitting up and letting out a shaky breath. He starts remembering his conversation with Jongdae the night before and his heart starts thumping faster in his chest.

“O-Oh,” was all Baekhyun could let out.

 _“Are you free today?”_ the man’s deep voice said, and Baekhyun mentally lets out a breath of relief because the voice sounds pretty young. Atleast his soon-to-be sugar daddy isn’t a middle-aged man.

“Yes... I don’t have classes today,” Baekhyun supplies before biting his nails, a habit of him when he’s nervous.

The man hums and Baekhyun hears some papers being shuffled around in the background. _“I’m free from 12:00 until 4:30 in the afternoon. How about we have lunch together and get to know each other then? I’ll make a reservation at the restaurant near my workplace.”_

Baekhyun straightens up in his seat, eyes glancing towards his closet. He has nothing to wear. “Uhm, okay,” he answers in a small voice.

_“I’ll text you the address of the restaurant.”_

“Yes, okay.”

He can hear the man deeply chuckle again before saying _“I can’t wait to meet you, baby”_ and ending the call.

Baekhyun sits there, phone still pressed to his ear, his cheeks the shade of pink. Wow- that was- okay- Baekhyun should  probably really get used to the sweet talking. Sighing, Baekhyun puts his phone on the bed, pressing his knees to his chest and burying his face on his folded arms atop his knees. The sound of a text message makes him lift his head and he picks up his phone again.

**Unknown Contact**

_[location attached]_

_When you get there, tell the maitre d’hotel that you’re with Mr. Park_

**You**

_Okay_

_See you_

Park... so the guy’s surname is Park. Baekhyun briefly wonders what the man’s name is. What goes well with Park? Is his name Park Jimin? Or is it Park Seojoon? Park Jihoon? Oooh, maybe Park Bogum? Baekhyun shakes his head. He should start getting ready, what is he doing. He glances at the time on his phone’s broken screen and sees it’s 10:14 in the morning. He briefly saves the man’s number and named it to ‘Mr. Park.’ He checks the restaurant’s location and he panics when he finds out it’s a five star restaurant specializing in French cuisine in none other than THE Gangnam district. 

“What am I going to wear,” he groans, fingers pressing into his closed eyelids, sighing loudly. He places his hands back to his sides, glaring at his debilitated closet. He stands up, opening it and takes a look at what’s inside. 

Baekhyun has been living in Seoul for almost four years now yet the amount of his clothes have only gradually increased throughout those years. Not to mention he only bought the additional clothes to his closet from thrift shops throughout those four years. He rummages through his closet, almost crying in happiness when he finds a black long sleeved buttondown top. It‘s a bit large on him, considering he bought it from a thrift shop. Baekhyun vaguely remembers he bought it because they needed to present something back in his second year and they needed to wear a formal attire. At the time, Baekhyun cursed his professor for making him waste his money, but now he’s just glad and thankful of that same professor. He searched for trousers but he found none. Two years ago, he just borrowed Jongdae’s trousers, but he can’t borrow them now considering he’s meeting the man, Mr. Park, in just an hour and a few minutes. He settles for his dark tight jeans, he’ll just tuck the top in. He lays the clothes down on his bed and goes to the bathroom to shower, choosing to forgo breakfast.

When Baekhyun’s done showering and dressing up, he takes a look at the foggy and old mirror on his bathroom. He looks... decent enough. The topmost button is unbuttoned, showing off his collarbones and a bit of his smooth pale skin. The top is a bit big for him, so it’s loose on his arms and torso. His light blonde hair and pale skin contrasts well with the black of his outfit. Overall, he looks soft yet sexy at the same time. His top is tucked inside his dark tight jeans, showing off his ass and fleshy thighs. Baekhyun might be poor and from the boonies, but he knows fashion - knows how to make himself look good even with clothes from thrift shops. He reveres thrift shops, truly. There are a lot of cool finds even if they’re cheap. Who cares for branded things? 

He looks at the time in his phone again, it’s 11:20. He finishes up styling himself because it’s a five minute walk from his apartment to Seoul National University Station wherein he’ll ride a subway to Seolleung Station. The ride will be 20 minutes approximately, so he calculates he’ll be at Gangnam by 11:50, giving him ten minutes to spare. That should be enough time to calm his nerves. 

He makes his way into the shoe rack in the living room near the door. He groans when he realizes that he doesn’t have dress shoes. He only has two worn out sneakers, an equally worn out pair of boots and flip flops. His feet still hurt yet he can’t just wear flip flops, he’s going to a five star restaurant for goodness’ sake. He also can’t wear the sneakers, they don’t match with his outfit. That leaves him with the boots. He huffs out, grabbing a pair of socks with holes from his closet drawer, sliding them on his feet before putting on his ankle length black boots. He bought the boots at the thrift store too during his freshman year when it was nearing winter. They used to be so beautiful when he bought them, but now, the leather has peeled off, there are wrinkles and folds, and the counters have slightly detached themselves from the heels. “Atleast they’re black, not that noticeable,” he mutters to himself as he leaves his apartment.

*

Gangnam was a busy place. Baekhyun had only ever been here thrice before, and it’s still the same as the previous times he came. People and cars were still bustling around, skyscrapers looming around, and it was so easy to feel small. People here were stylish, rich, and exuded elegance. Baekhyun knew he’s dressed pretty okay, but he can’t shake off the feeling of being an outsider. He sighs, looking at his phone and following the map to the restaurant Mr. Park has sent him. When he reaches it, he stares in awe at how luxurious the restaurant is. Even from outside, he could tell the ceilings were high inside. There were valets and an underground parking. He made his way towards the entrance, the attendant giving him a judging look as he opens the door for Baekhyun. As Baekhyun steps inside, he had to stop his mouth from gaping in amazement at the interior of the restaurant. Just as he thought, the ceilings were high, the tables and chair of intricate designs, and chandeliers hung aplenty. The whole interior was an infusion of modernism and Rococo influence. He looked around and headed to the maitre d’hotel. As he approached, the man looked him up and down, his expression neutral but his eyes scrutinizing Baekhyun. 

Shuffling his feet and twiddling with his fingers, Baekhyun forced himself to speak. “Uhm- I’m with Mr. Park?”

The man gave him one more once over before letting out a forced smile, “Yes, of course, please come with me.”

Baekhyun nods and follows the man as he leads Baekhyun past the tables. The people eating here were all either wearing suits or dresses - screaming branded and expensive. He hangs his head low and looks at the ground as he follows the man. They walk to the end of the restaurant before turning left and Baekhyun raises his head. On this side, it is hidden from the main area - there are plenty of private rooms and the interior is even more grandiose. 

He was led to a room, the man opening it for him and he sees a fancy table with two equally fancy chair facing each other. There were already cutleries in the table and a diamond vase full of Juliet Roses in the middle. A chandelier hangs in the room, giving off a light of a soft, yellow glow. For a room made to accommodate two people, the room looked like it could room a dozen people. The maitre d’hotel pulls a chair, glancing at Baekhyun. The man clears his throat and Baekhyun turns away from eyeing the room. “Oh,” he shyly mutters and takes a seat in the chair. The man pushes the chair back under the table smoothly, and he walks to the door. 

“Mr. Park will arrive soon, please wait here,” the man announces, a forced smile on his face, before closing the door again.

Baekhyun slumps in his chair, tension leaving his body. He lets out a sigh, biting on his nails and he notices how cold his hands are from nervousness. He can’t believe he really agreed on being a sugar baby. If only his parents were to see him now... they would be saddened. But he had and has no other choice. Tomorrow is the deadline of the partial payment for his tuition fee. And it’s not like this arrangement is uncommon anyways. A lot of college students have sugar daddies. It’s a give and take relationship. Students give time and offer sex in order to get money, while old, bored, lonely businessmen offer money in exchange for sex and company. He wonders what Mr. Park is. Is he bored? Or is he just lonely? 

Not long after, the door clicks and it opens. Baekhyun sits up straight and hangs his head low, fiddling with his fingers under the table. 

Oh god, this is happening. It’s really happening. 

Footsteps sound in the room and the seat across him gets occupied. The man’s perfume enters Baekhyun’s nostrils and the smell is heavenly. Probably costs more than your salary from three jobs accumulated, his brain supplies. 

“Baekhyun, raise your head,” the man’s deep voice commands and Baekhyun does as he’s told, breath hitching at the sight of the god in front of him. This man - Mr. Park, rather, looks not that much older than Baekhyun. The first thing he notices is Mr. Park’s ears, they’re bigger than most people’s - sticking out, but it doesn’t make him less gorgeous, rather, it suits him. The second, being his hair - his brunette hair is coiffed, giving Baekhyun a clear view of his face. Mr. Park’s face is smooth and unblemished. His jawline is sharp, his big, round, brown eyes clear and bright. His nose is straight and his lips are plump and kissable-

“I’m sorry for getting here late,” Baekhyun’s eyes dart from the man’s lips to his eyes, “I had to sign some papers before leaving the office.”

Baekhyun rushes to answer, waving his hands around. “Oh no- it’s okay, I didn’t wait long,” he reassures in a small voice. 

The gorgeous man gives him a once over, his eyes darkening and his lips forming a pleased smile. Baekhyun’s body shivers pleasantly. 

“Well, you must be hungry. Let’s order food first,” Mr. Park says as he grabs the menu the waiter beside the table hands him. Baekhyun didn’t even notice the waiter, his presence overshadowed by Mr. Park’s dominant one. Baekhyun grabs the menu handed to him and opens it, eyes widening at the prices of each dish. He could buy more than a hundred ramyun with the prices of these dishes. His heart starts beating faster, and his hands turn cold once more.

“I’ll have the Almond-Crusted Duck Breasts with Chanterelle Salad. For dessert, the Mango-Basil Vacheri. Then, give us a bottle of Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992,” Mr. Park states, eyes trained to the waiter who smiles and writes the order. He closes his menu and directs his gaze to Baekhyun, “What would you like to have, Baekhyun?”

“Oh!” Baekhyun startles, looking up from his menu to find Mr. Park’s intense gaze on him. He trains his eyes back to the menu in his hand, furrowing his eyebrows. He really doesn’t know what to order. Everything is too expensive and unfamiliar to him. He looks back up to the male in front of him, “Wha- whatever you recommend, then, Mr. Park,” he states in a small voice.

Mr. Park’s eyes darken once more, licking his lips, making Baekhyun’s breath hitch. Mr. Park redirects his gaze to the waiter who watches the whole exchange with masked amusement. “He’ll have the Braised Pork with Pearl Onions and Grapes. For dessert, he’ll have the Blackberry Mousse and Honey-Tuile Napoleons.” 

The waiter writes down the additional orders, “Very well, sir. Your wine will be served first.” He then gets the menu and bows before leaving the room.

Baekhyun’s heart rate picks up again, and he bites his nails subconsciously, staring at the empty plate in front of him. What the hell did the man just order? He hopes it’s not the too expensive ones. Well, everything on the menu was costly, but he hopes Mr. Park ordered the cheapest ones on the menu for him.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when the man speaks again, his deep voice emitting power and control. “Baekhyun.”

He darts his head up sharply, hands coming to rest on his thighs before he clenches them in fists due to nervousness. “Yes?” he answers with a small voice.

The man’s gaze was unfaltering, his eyes dark and Baekhyun feels bare. He avoids the man’s eyes again, casting his attention to the man’s necktie. The man lets out a sigh before speaking again. “Look at me and don’t avert your eyes until I say so.”

Baekhyun does as he is told and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears. 

“Okay, how about you tell me about yourself first? Minseok only told me your name.”

As Baekhyun nods and was about to speak, the waiter from before comes back with a glass of wine that looks worth more than the combination of Baekhyun’s organs combined. Their glasses are filled with the red velvet liquid. The wine bottle is left on the table, and the man excuses himself again. Mr. Park grabs his wine glass, swirling the liquid inside before he brings it to his lips, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s. “Continue.”

And Baekhyun can’t help but blush. That was so sexy, god.

Baekhyun nods his head, trying his best to maintain eye contact. “S-so, my name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m twenty two, a fourth year college student at Seoul National University. I, uh- study Business Administration.”

The man eyes his collarbones, his eyes hungry, before he makes eye contact with Baekhyun again, smiling attractively. Baekhyun feels his stomach flutter and warmth gather in his belly. Mr. Park sets down his glass, humming and nodding his head. “I see. My name is Park Chanyeol. I’m thirty one, and I’m the CEO of my company.”

Chanyeol... so that’s the man’s name. Baekhyun absentmindedly says, “You barely look twenty five, though.” His eyes widen as he realizes what he said and he brings his hand to his mouth. 

A deep chuckle emerges from the man, as he says, “You flatter me, Baekhyun. But, well, people have often told me that before. I do look young, don’t I?”

Baekhyun shyly nods, still looking at the man. He badly wants to duck his head, but the man hasn’t given him permission to do so, so he opts for drinking the wine. Warmth trickles down his throat as he swallows the liquid. His eyes widen at how exquisite the wine is. He inspects the red in his glass and swirls it around.

“It’s a fine wine, isn’t it?” Chanyeol muses, his own hand swirling the liquid around as he grins at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nods, “Yes, very.”

Their food arrive and Baekhyun stares at the food on his plate. It looks mouth watering and the smell that wafts in the air almost makes him close his eyes. He doesn’t though, as Chanyeol watches him intently, an amused look on his face. “Come, let’s eat,” the older says and Baekhyun picks up his knife and fork. Taking a bite, he moans silently at how much flavor the meat exudes. He chews and swallows before looking up to find Chanyeol’s eyes on him. His eyes have become even darker, his lips darting out to lick his lips once more and Baekhyun squirms in his seat. 

As they eat, it was silent save for the clinking of their cutleries before Chanyeol breaks it. He puts down his knife and fork, drinking from his glass again, before asking, “So, Baekhyun, why did you agree to being my sugar baby?”

Baekhyun chokes on his meat, and he quickly drinks his wine, the velvet liquid easing his throat. He bites his nails, looks around the room, and finally lets out a sigh. “Yesterday,” he begins, “I dropped my paycheck from my workplace. That was supposed to be my partial payment for my tuition fee. I retraced all my steps but I didn’t find it anymore.”

He turns back to Chanyeol, the man listening to him intently, humming every now and then. He continues, “I asked my two other workplace to give my salary in advance, but they wouldn’t allow it. I can’t borrow money from anyone, I don’t know people that much and I’m too shy to do so...” He pauses for a while, staring at his lap, “So then, when Jongdae called, he told me about this- this arrangement. I agreed because I- I really need to graduate on time, and I can’t do that unless I partially pay my tuition fee.”

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, before he hears Chanyeol hum once more in understanding. He looks back up and sees Chanyeol smiling at him before the man ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “Okay, I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

Baekhyun could only duck his head again at the warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling in his chest.

They continue eating, talking to each other about themselves and their interests. Chanyeol asks Baekhyun about his family and was surprised when Baekhyun told him he came all the way from Gurye. 

Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol initially wanted to pursue music but he had to study Business Administration, just like Baekhyun’s current course because he had to learn how to run the company he inherited. Chanyeol tells Baekhyun that he is an alumni of SNU and Baekhyun is surprised, making noises of amazement that makes Chanyeol smile and laugh. Baekhyun then noticed that the man has a dimple. Chanyeol, truly is a man of quality. He’s too gorgeous that Baekhyun thinks there’s a deity in front of him. He’s also  funny and smart, making Baekhyun enjoy his company. It’s all good and dandy except for the sexual tension in the air whenever Chanyeol does something suggestive or whenever Baekhyun does something subconsciously that riles Chanyeol up.

When they were done eating, Chanyeol hands his black credit card to the waiter and Baekhyun’s mouth gapes like an idiot. It’s his first time seeing a black credit card in person. Chanyeol sends him a smirk and Baekhyun looks back down on his lap, chewing on his bottom lip. 

They make their way out of the room, Chanyeol’s hand on Baekhyun’s lower back. Baekhyun realizes how tall the other is, easily towering over him. The people turn to look at them as they walk, and how could they not? Chanyeol’s mere presence is overpowering and overwhelming. Baekhyun hangs his head low as he walks, training his eyes on the polished marble. He lets out a small squeak when a hot breath tickles in his ear. “You’re very beautiful, baby. Don’t hang your head low.” Chanyeol’s deep voice makes his cock twitch in his jeans and oh god, he just hopes he won’t grow a hard on in public. He’s wearing tight jeans for fuck’s sake. He swallows and nods, lifting his head as they walk out of the restaurant.

A sleek, black Bugatti greets them and before Baekhyun could even admire the beautiful car, the driver runs to Chanyeol, handing him keys and Baekhyun realizes that the man is a valet and this is Chanyeol’s car. 

What the fuck. Baekhyun doesn’t know much about cars but he can tell this car costs a lot. Chanyeol opens the passenger door for him, “Get in.” 

Baekhyun had to calm his racing heart because the image of Chanyeol - looking like a million dollar bucks in his suit and tie next to his equally extravagant car is so unbelievably hot it should be illegal. He gets in the car and Chanyeol closes it before he walks around, opening the driver door and taking his seat. Baekhyun wears his seatbelt before he remains stiff in his seat, scared of causing damage.

Chanyeol chuckles as he wears his own seatbelt, “Relax. You look like a statue.” He turns on the engine and they drive off. Baekhyun becomes amazed at how smooth the car runs. Chanyeol drives fast and it’s truly attracting Baekhyun. His stomach turns as he realizes they’re probably headed to the man’s house now to have sex.

What he didn’t expect was the man to ask, “Do you like art, Baekhyun?” his eyes still trained to the road.

Baekhyun turns to him, answering a “Yes, I do.” 

The man hums, clearly pleased with his answer, “Good. That’s good. Which painter is your favorite?”

Baekhyun thinks about it for a while. He idolizes a lot of painters, but, well, if he had to choose, “Park Seo-Bo.”

Chanyeol turns to him for a while, his eyes wide and his mouth open before turning back to the road. “Are you kidding me? He’s my favorite too!”

“What, really?!”

“Yeah! I love how he doesn’t exactly use paint, but creates his work in such unconventional ways.” 

Baekhyun giggles. Chanyeol resembles a child with the way he speaks so excitedly regarding the artist. “I totally know what you mean! He’s introducing a development in modern art.”

They engage in conversation regarding different artists and their styles, Baekhyun too engaged in the conversation to even realize the car has stopped.

“We’re here,” Chanyeol announces, smiling as he removes his seatbelt. Baekhyun looks at the windshield, letting out a gasp as he realizes Chanyeol has brought him to Leeum, Samsung Museum of Art. He’s been wanting to go here ever since he was a college freshman, but he never had the luxury of traveling to Itaewon without a purpose and paying the museum entrance fee. Chanyeol opens the passenger door, offering his hand to Baekhyun who quickly undoes his seatbelt and takes Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun’s heart flutters at how gentlemanly the other is acting. Chanyeol clasps their hands together. Baekhyun‘s breath gets stuck in his throat when he notices how easily Chanyeol’s hand engulfs his.

They held hands throughout their walk in the museum, Baekhyun elated the whole time as he has finally visited the art museum. They discuss each artwork they pass and Baekhyun hasn’t had enjoyment like this since he was young and discovered online games.

He doesn’t even realize Chanyeol’s free time is almost over if it weren’t for the man  telling him. “Baekhyun, baby, I’m sorry, but we have to go soon. I have a meeting in half an hour.”

Baekhyun blushes at the endearment. He sees Chanyeol’s face turn apologetic and Baekhyun only smiles, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s fine, Chanyeol-ssi. Your work is more important.”

“Oh, no, darling, you are far more important. Someone just messed up their work which is why I have to attend the meeting in the first place,” Chanyeol grits out before letting out a sigh and smiling. “Also, just Chanyeol is fine.” He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand and the other’s blush deepens and nods.

They exit the museum and get back in the car. “Where do you live? I’ll drive you.” Baekhyun freezes, his apartment is so crappy and embarrassing, he can’t show it to Chanyeol. Knowing the other guy, his dog’s house is probably better than Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol mentioned he had a dog to Baekhyun over lunch, a black poodle named Toben.

“Oh, uhm, just drop me off at SNU. I have to do something there,” he lies.

Chanyeol’s brows furrow, “I thought you didn’t have classes today?”

Oh crap. Yeah, he did tell the other he had no classes. “I- I have to borrow some books from the library,” he lies again, teeth digging into his lower lip.

Chanyeol eyes his action, his eyes darkening once more before he breathes heavily, training his eyes to the windshield. “Alright,” he whispers, as he starts to drive.

Baekhyun feels himself getting hot at how Chanyeol always eyes him hungrily. He sills away his thoughts by thinking of Kim Jongdae wearing a lipstick. He then realizes that all they did today was have fun and enjoy themselves. The man didn’t ask him for sex or anything. Oh, shit, wait, how will Chanyeol even ‘pay’ him? Does he give Baekhyun an envelope or something? He gets pulled out of his worries when his phone rings. He grabs it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID. 

Jongdae.

He looks at Chanyeol to excuse himself, the other eyeing his worn out phone before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes and nodding, eyes going back to the road.

“What is it?” Baekhyun says as he answers the call, voice almost a whisper.

_“How was it?! Did you meet the guy already?! Minseok told me you guys planned to meet today! Is he hot? Where-“_

Baekhyun cuts him off, shout whispering, “I’ll talk to you later, okay? We’re in the car, and Chanyeol‘s driving.”

 _“Oh, Chanyeol, so that’s his name! Well, is he nice?”_ Jongdae asks, ignoring Baekhyun’s earlier statement.

“I already told you I’ll tell you later!” he shouts louder than he intended to. He glances to Chanyeol to apologize but the other is just chuckling quietly under his breath. “I’ll call you later okay?” he says again before ending the call, cutting off whatever shit Jongdae wants to say.

He puts his phone back in his pocket, turning his body towards Chanyeol and murmuring a “Sorry about that.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Chanyeol reassures him, eyes still trained on the road. “Was that Jong- Jongdae? Is the name right?”

Baekhyun hums in confirmation. He realizes they’re almost to the university gates. “You can just drop me off the gates,” he says as he undoes his seatbelts.

Chanyeol parks near the gates, and Baekhyun turns to him. “I- uhm- I had fun today. It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol.”

The other just smiles at him, “It was nice meeting you too, Baekhyun. I’ll text you when we’ll meet again, okay?”

Baekhyun smiles back, letting out a cheery “Okay! Drive safely!” as he gets out of the car. He waits for Chanyeol to drive off but the man doesn’t. He then realizes Chanyeol’s probably waiting for him to get inside campus like he lied, so Baekhyun raises his hand, waves and smiles before he enters the campus. As he walks past the gates, he can hear the roaring of the Bugatti as it drives off. 

The moment Baekhyun gets home, he calls back Jongdae and the other floods him with questions. Baekhyun tells him everything and how nice and of a gentleman Chanyeol is to which the other just squeals to.

Baekhyun was about to brush his teeth when his phone dings on the bed. He puts down his toothbrush and unlocks his phone.

**Mr. Park**

_Thank you for today_

_I had money transferred to your account, enjoy yourself_

_Let’s meet again tomorrow. Is 6 pm okay?_

Baekhyun gasps as he furrows his brows because how did Chanyeol even know his bank account? He then remembers the man’s resources and power and Baekhyun feels stupid for even wondering how. He changes the contact name to ‘Chanyeol’ before typing out a reply.

**You**

_I had fun today too, you have no idea ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶_

_Ah, my classes end at 6:30 (╯_╰)_

Baekhyun chose not to reply regarding the payment. He feels awkward about it. He smiles to himself at how lucky he is that Chanyeol isn’t a creep or anything. The man is genuinely nice and his good looks are a bonus too.

**Chanyeol**

_Ahh so cute_

_It’s okay, I’ll just wait for you at the cafe near the campus_

_Cafe Isabél, you know it?_

**You**

_I’m not (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

_And yes, I know it!! They really have good coffee (￣▽￣)_

Baekhyun has only been in the café twice. The coffee is pretty pricey and Baekhyun has better plans for his money which is why he never went there. He only tried the café when Jongdae forced him to come with him during a craving and told Baekhyun he’d treat him. As he remembers his friend’s antics, Chanyeol’s reply comes instantly.

**Chanyeol**

_Yes, you are and you know it_

_Which is why you’ve been riling me up on purpose today tsk_

_Yes, they do, indeed_

_Ah, I’ll just text you tomorrow, my secretary is nagging me to finish these papers_

_Sleep well, Baekhyun._

_:)_

Baekhyun blushes deeply. Riling Chanyeol up? But he didn’t even do anything.

**You**

_I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about (╯︵╰,)_

_You’re still working?!!! Don’t forget to rest and sleep, okay!!_

_Take care!!_

_I’ll see you tomorrow :)_

_Good night! (⌒▽⌒)_

Baekhyun stares at his phone for a minute or so, waiting for a reply. He presumes Chanyeol probably resumed working when no reply comes. He giggles at the image of the cool Chanyeol being watched like a child by his secretary. He exits his messaging app and a spark of curiosity grows in him. He bites his nails as he opens his bank app, checking the amount it contains now. His eyes widen when he sees five million won has been transferred to his account.

“What the fuck?” he breathes out. Five million won is too much, what the hell. He didn’t even do much, just gave company to the other guy, and Baekhyun even thinks he should be the one paying Chanyeol for his company, with the other being so sweet a while ago. He opens his messaging app and texts Chanyeol again.

**You**

_Chanyeol!! 5 million won is too much!! :0_

_Why would you give me this much money?_

Still no reply. Baekhyun sighs, dropping his phone to the bed. Chanyeol’s probably busy. He brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed. He turns off his lights, and settles inside his blankets. Before he can even close his eyes, his phone dings in the nightstand once more.

**Chanyeol**

_I’m pretty sure you know what I’m talking about_

_You’re so cute. Don’t worry though, I’m used to all nighters_

_But it would’ve been better if you were beside me right now_

Baekhyun grins at the messages. Before he had the chance to reply, more messages come in.

**Chanyeol**

_The money’s not a big deal, Baekhyun :)_

_Just go treat yourself and buy whatever you want, okay? Go spoil yourself, baby_

_It’s a small amount to pay for your company_

_Anyway, stop replying anymore after this. Go get some sleep. You still have classes tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams :)_

**You**

_Okay, good night. Don’t forget to rest (´･ᴗ･ ` )_

Baekhyun feels sleep take over him as soon as he sends the message. He yawns, closing his eyes with a smile. Maybe he can fully pay the tuition fee with the five million won Chanyeol gave him.

* * *

“What?” Baekhyun asks the woman. He  had a free period before his last class, so he planned on finally fully paying his tuition fee.

“Your tuition fee has already been fully paid yesterday,” the middle-aged woman behind the glass states, annoyance evident in her tone at having to repeat herself.

How could his tuition fee be settled already? He hasn’t paid anything yet.

Baekhyun’s brows furrow, “Are you sure about that? I- I haven’t paid anything yet for this semester.”

The woman not-so-subtly rolls her eyes, clicks and types something on the computer before looking at Baekhyun again. “It was settled through bank transfer yesterday.”

“Wh-which account transferred the money?” 

Baekhyun knows the woman is beyond pissed at having to do the bare minimum, but Baekhyun doesn’t care. Maybe some parent paid for their son or daughter’s tuition fee and mistakingly paid for Baekhyun’s. He needs to know so he can have it fixed if ever.

The woman clicks her tongue, eyes boringly skimming through the screen. “Let’s see, ah. The money came from the account of a Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s lips press together before thanking the woman and walking away. Seriously? Chanyeol even paid for his tuition? The man already ‘paid’ Baekhyun more than enough money yesterday, so, what the hell? He pulls out his barely functioning phone and was about to message the other before he realized the man told him in their earlier messages that he would be in a business meeting until the start of Baekhyun’s last class. He lets out a sigh. Guess he’ll just ask him about it later. He pockets his phone again and decides to just ask the man about it when they meet.

As Baekhyun enters the café, he is greeted by warmth. It’s still fall, but it’s already fucking freezing outside. He was glad he had a coat to wear - one he thrifted during his first year making it have lints and loose threads due to old age. During winter and fall, the cafés and restaurants would switch the air conditioning systems to heaters and Baekhyun is beyond grateful for that. He feels relieved at how good the heat feels against his cold skin. He looks around and spots Chanyeol seated near the corner of the café. As he takes a seat in front of Chanyeol, the man looks up from his phone and gives him a smile.

Baekhyun removes his coat, hangs it on the back of the empty chair beside him before rubbing his hands together to create heat. “Hello, I’m so sorry for being late, my professor likes overtiming,” he smiles back apologetically.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “No, it’s fine, I was checking some emails anyway.” Baekhyun takes in his appearance. He’s wearing a black turtleneck, his Rolex watch peeking out, his hair still perfectly coiffed, his beige coat hanging next to the chair next to him like Baekhyun’s. Everything about him screams expensive and classy. He must’ve changed clothes before coming to the café.

Baekhyun is startled when an employee places a steaming mug of americano in front of Chanyeol and a hot caramel macchiato and a strawberry cheesecake in front of him. The employee bows before leaving them again. 

“You already ordered?” Baekhyun asks, disappointed. He had been hoping he could buy the food and drinks this time around.

Chanyeol looks at him confusedly, “Yeah. Why, do you not like what I ordered for you?”

Baekhyun quickly waves his hands around, “No, no, I just- I just thought I could pay for the food and drinks today.”

Chanyeol smiles at him, holding Baekhyun’s hand and rubbing circles on the back of it, making the smaller man blush at the contact. “Just let me pay for everything when we go out. You go use your money on yourself, okay?”

Baekhyun pouts, “But-“

“No buts, just go and eat. You must be hungry.” 

Chanyeol removes his hand on Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun had to force himself not to pout again at the loss of warmth the other man’s hand provided. Chanyeol drinks his coffee and Baekhyun does the same. He lets out a sigh at how it warms up his body. He looks around the café and sees how it’s pretty packed with tired college students like himself and a few salarymen here and there. He then remembers the thing that’s been bugging him the last three hours and turns to Chanyeol, the other looking at him as he drinks his coffee.

“I have a question,” Baekhyun starts.

Chanyeol lowers his mug on the table before speaking. “Go ahead.”

Baekhyun bites his nails. “Did you- did you pay for my full tuition fee?”

The other man nods nonchalantly. “Yes, I did.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opens in disbelief, “But why?”

“I wanted to.”

He paid Baekhyun’s tuition fee just because he wanted to? Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, his brows furrowing.

“But you already gave me way too much money yesterday! I actually planned to pay for my fees with that,” he whines.

Chanyeol’s face goes stern, clicking his tongue, he crosses his arms. “I already told you to spoil yourself with that money.”

Baekhyun was about to speak again before the man cuts him off. “Oh, before I forget, here.”

Chanyeol grabs a white paperbag on the empty chair next to him and hands it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s face contorts in confusion again. Seriously, what did Chanyeol buy him this time? “Open it.”

He hesitantly opens the paperbag and his mouth opens when he sees the box inside. “No fucking way,” he breathes out. Chanyeol just fucking bought him a fucking iPhone XS Max.

“There’s an iPad and a MacBook in the car too. You can get them later,” the man smiles, as if this is nothing different than giving a candy to someone.

Baekhyun tries to find his voice. Is Chanyeol for real? Baekhyun just met the guy yesterday. Is this how these arrangements really happen? Is this normal? His mind is bombarded with questions he doesn’t know the answers to. 

He swallows the lump in his throat. “Chanyeol, I- I can’t accept these. They’re too much, I mean- you already gave me five million won, which is also too much.”

Chanyeol lets out a sigh. “I’m giving you these because I want to, baby.”

Baekhyun blushes at the endearment. He still can’t get used to it. Everytime the older man calls him that, blood involuntarily rushes to his cheeks. 

“I know but-“ 

“I’m partly doing this for myself too,” the man cuts him off. Baekhyun makes a confused expression. The man takes Baekhyun’s hand again and rubs circles on the back of it. “You see, when I was your age, I just had everything without having to work hard or just simply work for it. I was conceited and vain. I didn’t know others had to work so hard just to obtain education. So, I kinda want to make up for it by helping you.”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. “Okay, fine, I’ll accept,” he hesitantly says, making Chanyeol’s face light up. “But!” he continues, “please, don’t buy me any more stuff, please?”

Chanyeol lets out a light laugh, and Baekhyun thinks laughing really suits the man. “I can’t promise that one,” he teases before smirking. 

Baekhyun whines protests again before Chanyeol tells him to just eat which he did. As he finishes the cake, Chanyeol speaks again. “So, tomorrow’s the weekend. You have no classes, right? Let’s go see a movie. I’m free tomorrow, too.”

Oh shit. Baekhyun has work tomorrow. He looks at Chanyeol’s expectant face. Should he skip work and go with the other man? Chanyeol has been nothing but kind to him. Besides... he already has his tuition fee paid and still has a shit ton of money in his account from the other man. Maybe, maybe he should quit his jobs? Spending time with Chanyeol is far more enjoyable anyways. 

He makes his decision. Yeah, okay, he’ll quit his three jobs. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes, I’m free tomorrow,” he smiles. Chanyeol smiles back at him and they settle where Chanyeol would pick him up. They exchange stories regarding their day and Baekhyun can’t help but think about how funny and kind Chanyeol is.

As they leave the café, Chanyeol offers to give Baekhyun a ride to his apartment but  Baekhyun really doesn’t want Chanyeol to see his poor excuse of an apartment. “Actually, I think I’m just gonna walk. Walking helps me clear my mind and I’ve just been so stressed with school lately,” he says. It’s not exactly a lie. Being a fourth year student makes Baekhyun want to rip his hair out due to the deadlines and exams almost every week.

Chanyeol’s brows furrow, giving Baekhyun a reprimanding look and Baekhyun hates himself for thinking how hotter it makes the other man. “It’s late, Baekhyun,” he sternly says. “There might be creeps lurking around. It’s not safe for you to walk alone.”

“It’s no big deal, really! I’ve been walking around these streets for four years now, trust me. I know these streets better than anyone!” Baekhyun reassures, willing to make his posture look confident. He really hopes Chanyeol would just let it go.

But Chanyeol doesn’t. “How are you gonna bring your iPad and MacBook and that phone then?” 

Oh yeah, right. Baekhyun doesn’t want to risk being robbed. He sighs, and Chanyeol knows he won judging by the triumphant smile on his annoyingly handsome face. It’s not like he can hide his apartment forever anyways.

“Okay, fine,” he pouts. Chanyeol pinches his cheeks and they get inside Chanyeol’s car which Baekhyun notices is different from the Bugatti he drove yesterday. This time, it’s a fucking Ferrari. As usual, Chanyeol opens and closes the door for him before he gets to the driver’s seat. As Baekhyun wears his seatbelt, he chews on his bottom lip. 

“Listen, I- uh, I have to tell you beforehand-“ he starts and the other questioningly hums. “My apartment isn’t that nice. It’s- it’s really crappy. It’s almost run down. I just- I don’t want you to be surprised,” he rambles on. He bites his nail as he looks at Chanyeol, and the other eyes his mouth before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He takes out Baekhyun’s thumb out of his mouth before he bites his cheeks and starts the engine. As he starts driving, he turns to Baekhyun briefly before looking at the road again. 

“You should really stop riling me up you know,” he says in a low voice and Baekhyun shudders at how hot that is. 

“I’m not-“ 

Chanyeol cuts him off again, “Also, regarding your apartment, you don’t need to be shy or ashamed of it. I understand your situation, Baek.” The nickname comes out unconsciously and Baekhyun feels warm all over. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he has been holding. 

“O-okay,” he says in a small voice.

Chanyeol smiles at him, pinching his cheek again with one hand. “You know, you should stop feeling so insecure of yourself. You should be proud at how hardworking you are.”

Baekhyun just timidly nods and gives Chanyeol the directions to his apartment. When they arrive, he anticipates the mortified look of the other when he finally sees Baekhyun’s dilapidated apartment. When he looks though, Chanyeol’s face remains the same, no changes, no judgemental looks, no disgusted looks, just the same as before. 

“S-so, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks after removing his seatbelt. 

Chanyeol beams a smile at him, “Yes, see you tomorrow.” 

He was about to open the door but Chanyeol grabs his wrist and as he turns to look at the older, Chanyeol presses his lips to Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun closes his eyes and responds to the kiss eagerly, his hands fisting Chanyeol’s coat. If he’s being honest, he’s been dying to kiss the other man. They only met yesterday but Baekhyun doesn’t give a damn. Chanyeol is too good of a person and so so gorgeous it should be illegal. Their lips move against each other, Chanyeol’s hand  coming up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. 

They kiss languidly for a while. When Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, he chuckles at how Baekhyun chases his lips, whining. Baekhyun pouts at him and Chanyeol just ruffles his hair, pecking his lips and making him giggle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Chanyeol states and Baekhyun nods, pink dusting his cheeks. He opens the door and he’s about to step out the car until Chanyeol stops him again. 

“Oh wait!” the taller shouts as he grabs something from the backseat. “Here.” 

Chanyeol hands him two paperbags and Baekhyun thinks these must be the iPad and MacBook. He hesitatingly accepts them. “O-oh. Uhm, thank you,” he says in a small voice. 

The other just ruffles his hair again and smiles. “Don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun nods again and gets out of the car. “Drive safe,” he sweetly says and closes the door. He waits for the car to drive off, but Chanyeol rolls the window down on the passenger side. “Go in, I’ll leave when you enter safely.”

Baekhyun laughs and waves his hand again before he walks to his unit door, unlocking it and entering. He hears the roar of Chanyeol’s car and he giddily lies down on his bed on his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. He squeals into them. He turns over and lies on his back, can’t stop the stupid grin forming on his face. Chanyeol just kissed him! His heart is still beating so fast. He puts a hand on his chest and calms it down, but to no avail. It’s been a while since he kissed someone, the last being when he was still with his ex. He sits up in bed and looks at the paperbags. He really didn’t want to accept them but Chanyeol was so insistent. Sighing, he takes the iPhone out of the paperbag. Well, might as well use it right? He opens the box and finds out that the other chose a gold colored one, just like his. Baekhyun sets it up, inserting his sim card from his old phone and such. He fumbles around with the phone, so used with using Android. When he’s accustomed to the iOS, he sends a message to Chanyeol. He finds out that using iMessage you can send photos, videos, and many other things. He opens his camera and he becomes shocked at how clear the photos come out, so different from his old phone which takes dark and low quality images. He takes around twenty selfies, debating which one is the best. He chooses the one where he does a peace sign, his smile simple but cute.

**You**

_Hellooo (´• ω •`)_

_You’re probably not home yet, and won’t see this message, but drive safely!!_

_[image attached]_

_I used the phone already hehe_

_Thank you so much for the gadgets, really :-(((_

_But, please, do not buy me any more stuff, you already gave me so much ( >_<)_

Baekhyun knows that he can use emojis now, but he prefers using kaomojis. He’s more used to them and they’re cuter anyways. He changes out of his clothes and does some school work. As he answers a math problem, his phone dings and he unlocks it. A smile blooms on his face as he reads Chanyeol’s reply.

 **Chanyeol**  

_Fuck, baby, you can’t just send something like that and expect me to be calm_

_I’m home by the way_

_Don’t mention it :)_

_I told you, I can’t promise you that one, baby_

_Just let me do this, okay? Please_

Baekhyun squeals out loud. God, there’s the baby again.

**You**

_But!!!_

**Chanyeol**

_No buts_

_Let me spoil you_

Baekhyun can’t help the stupid grin form on his face. He likes how he works hard for the things he wants - education, clothes, food, and rent, but, for someone to spoil him, someone giving him luxuries and the like - he can’t help but like it too. In addition, Chanyeol is the hottest human being he’s ever met in his whole life, he really is lucky, he thinks. 

They text each other for a while longer, Baekhyun falling asleep with his phone in his hand.

*

The next morning, he apologizes to Chanyeol for not replying due to falling asleep and the other assures him it’s okay and just calls him cute.

Chanyeol picks him up in front of his apartment that afternoon. This time, Baekhyun chose to wear a plain fitted sweater, topped it with an oversized baby blue hoodie, skinny jeans and sneakers. It was an outfit that screamed cute but sexy; he was starting to think his fashion style was that. He might have splurged a bit like what Chanyeol kept telling him and bought some clothes and shoes from the department store, not the thrift store for once.

“Don’t you look amazing,” Chanyeol says with a grin as he leans on his Mercedes, watching Baekhyun walk towards him.

Baekhyun’s cheeks redden. “You look amazing too, really hot,” he shyly murmurs. It’s not a lie. Chanyeol’s wearing a black DIOR sweater over a beige turtleneck with black ripped jeans and combat boots. His brunette hair isn’t coiffed like usual, this time it’s in natural state, messy and curly. 

“You flatter me,” Chanyeol seductively whispers and holds Baekhyun’s waist before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Baekhyun giggles at the action. Chanyeol pinches his cheek and opens the door for him.

“What movie would you like to watch?” Chanyeol asks as he starts driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Baekhyun’s left thigh - the action so unbelievably hot to Baekhyun.

“I uh- uhm, whatever you choose is fine with me,” he beams at the older and Chanyeol hums.

“Okay. I actually have a movie in mind and I’m sure you’d like it too.”

It turns out that the movie Chanyeol wanted to watch was a French film. The story is about two childhood friends doing dares while they have a merry-go-round box in their hands. The girl falls in love with the guy but the guy refuses her advances, saying he’s going to be married to someone else. The girl disappears from his life for ten years and the guy becomes married to someone else and have children with her. Despite supposedly feeling happy, he can’t stop thinking about his friend and thinks about the last dare the girl gave her. During the tenth year of the girl missing, he texts the guy and tells him that the game of daring is back on. A lot of events happen, such as their spouses stopping them and so. In the end, the two share their dream of an eternal love and kiss in a construction pit as it’s filled with concrete. 

It’s a pretty odd film, but overall, Baekhyun is astonished. He likes how the story flowed, how unique the characters are - not the stock types, and how the film has been shot and he likes the music used. As the lights turn back on, Chanyeol removes his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder and turns to him expectantly. “Well, how was it?”

Baekhyun sips from his soda before smiling at the other, “I liked it, no- I loved it,” he says with a grin.

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol says as he kisses his cheek. “Come on, let’s have dinner.” They stand up and leave the theater. As Chanyeol drives, Baekhyun can’t help but feel like he’s in cloud nine. It’s amazing, how it feels like he’s on an actual date with Chanyeol. He giggles quietly to himself and the other turns to look at him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” he says and hums to La Vie En Rose, making the other smile.

*

It’s a week later when the two watch a movie again. After the film, they decided to eat dinner and somehow Baekhyun found himself in a five star Italian restaurant this time. The other chose his food for him, as Baekhyun once more did not know what to order and what was on the menu. As they eat, they chatter and Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off Chanyeol, the other the same as well. He keeps gazing hungrily at Baekhyun, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he eyes Baekhyun’s lips before meeting his eyes again. Baekhyun decided to wear leather pants that day showing off his juicy thighs with an oversized sweater, almost slipping off one of his shoulders - showing pale, unmarred skin and his prominent collarbones. To top it all off, he wore some eyeliner and lipgloss. Was he planning on getting Chanyeol to pounce on him that day? Yes, but no one needs to know that.

Baekhyun truly is grateful the other is being a gentleman, not rushing to get sex out of Baekhyun, but Baekhyun is getting frustrated. He wants to let Chanyeol know that he wants him too. How can he not? Chanyeol is just too damn attractive. 

He thought that maybe the other just needs a push.

Baekhyun drinks the fine wine Chanyeol ordered for them, and soon enough he feels the buzz in his body. He’s never been able to hold his liquor. He feels himself loosen up, confidence surging through his body. 

He brings his thumb to his mouth, nibbling on his nail as he looks at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes. He knows the other gets riled up whenever Baekhyun does this. In the beginning, of course, Baekhyun did it subconsciously, and he’s glad that that information comes handy now. The other’s eyes darken as he watches Baekhyun’s display, his grip on his glass wine becoming firmer.

“You know... I actually don’t have homework or anything to do tomorrow,” he begins, voice sultry. “I’m totally free to have fun tonight.”

The other raises an eyebrow for a few seconds before smirking. He brings his glass of wine to his lips and drinks, not breaking eye contact with Baekhyun. As he sets it down on the table, he pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue, making Baekhyun bite his bottom lip at the action.

Humming, he sweetly says, “Well, it’s a good thing I have nothing scheduled tomorrow too, then.”

Baekhyun pants as Chanyeol sucks and nibbles on his neck, leaving marks to bloom and licking the skin after. Wearing that oversized sweater that has now completely slipped off his shoulder was a good idea. His back is against Chanyeol’s penthouse door, the two too eager to get their hands on each other that Chanyeol trapped him against the door and his muscular body as soon as they entered his unit. It was a torturous drive, the sexual tension evident in the car. The elevator ride wasn’t better either. They had to pass twenty nine floors and Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s waist would only tighten as they got up.

Moaning, Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair. He tilted his head to the side to give Chanyeol more access to his neck. The other’s hot tongue leaves a trail of saliva on Baekhyun’s warm skin and it feels so, so good as it cools on his skin.

Chanyeol pulls away from his neck and  lets his lips graze Baekhyun’s, his dark eyes looking onto Baekhyun’s half lidded ones. They pant softly, breathing each other’s air. “You’re so fucking sinful,” Chanyeol rasps before engaging his lips in a bruising kiss. It’s only the second time they‘re kissing, the first one being in the other’s car a week ago and Baekhyun didn’t realize he was so fucking thirsty for this.

Baekhyun loops his arms behind Chanyeol’s neck to deepen the kiss, pulling the hair near the nape. Their teeth clash and soon enough, Chanyeol’s tongue finds its way inside his mouth. He welcomes the taller’s tongue as it explores his mouth and as it meets his own. He sensually swirls his tongue around the other’s. 

Chanyeol grabs both of his wrists from his neck and pins them above Baekhyun’s head, not breaking the kiss. He moans as he feels Chanyeol’s thigh between his. The other swallows all of his moans as he desperately ruts against Chanyeol’s thigh, the friction intoxicatingly delicious.

He pulls away to catch his breath. “Please,” he gasps out as his knees buckle. He probably would’ve fallen to the ground due to how dizzy he feels from the pleasure were it not for Chanyeol caging him in.

“Please what?” the other huskily says as he licks the shell of Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun shivers at the hot breath on his ear, jaw going slack as he lets out strangled moans with Chanyeol continuously pressing his thigh into Baekhyun’s clothed hard-on. He hasn’t been intimate with anyone since his ex which was almost a year ago. He thinks he’s going to go crazy at how good everything feels and how sensitive he is.

He wants to splay his hands onto Chanyeol’s stomach muscles but the other still has his hands in a tight grip above his head. “Please, daddy,” he whispers, making the other’s breath hitch and tighten the hold on his wrists. “Let me suck you off.”

Chanyeol eyes him hungrily before chuckling darkly. “And here I thought calling me Mr. Park was hot enough, but I guess daddy is better,” he smirks as he lets go of Baekhyun’s wrists. “On your knees.”

Baekhyun does as he’s told, eyeing the prominent hard-on on Chanyeol’s jeans. He gazes up to ask for permission and the other gives him a nod, one of his hands fisting Baekhyun’s hair. 

With a lick of his lips, Baekhyun quickly removes Chanyeol’s belt from his trousers, throwing it unceremoniously to the side. He unbuttons his trousers and quickly unzips it, dragging it to his knees and eyes the tent in the man’s briefs in front of his face. His hands find purchase on the man’s muscular thighs.

With reddened lips, he seductively looks up to Chanyeol who’s breathing heavily and watching him with a blazing gaze. Not removing his eyes from the other, he starts mouthing on the man’s briefs and licks, his small red tongue peeking out of his mouth as he does so. Chanyeol’s hand tightens on his hair and he yanks his head off him.

“Do it properly,” he growls, his hand on Baekhyun’s hair still tight. And Baekhyun, god, Baekhyun is so fucking turned on right now that he lets out a whimper. Chanyeol is so fucking hot and he reeks of dominance. Baekhyun’s sure his own cock is oozing with precum.

Baekhyun’s hand tightens on Chanyeol’s thighs and he looks at the man above him with flushed cheeks, “Yes, daddy, I’m sorry, daddy.”

Chanyeol lets out a smirk before he brings Baekhyun’s lips back to his briefs. The smaller hurriedly drags the older’s briefs down, Chanyeol’s cock hitting his cheek as it springs out, making Chanyeol moan at the lewd sight and Baekhyun at the feeling.

Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol’s thick cock as it curves to his dress shirt, staining it with precum as it oozes from the slit. Baekhyun gulps because shit, Chanyeol’s huge and he’s not sure if he can take all of Chanyeol. But, Baekhyun has always been a hard worker and he’s determined to give the other a good fucking time. With one hand, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s cock, making the older hiss and tighten his hold on his hair again. Baekhyun makes eye contact with Chanyeol as he teasingly licks the underside to the tip, tasting the precum that has gathered there.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes out as he looks down on Baekhyun. “Go ahead, baby, wrap your tight little mouth around my cock,” he smugly says and Baekhyun moans as he repeats his action before sucking the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, still maintaining eye contact. The man groans and chuckles, his other hand, rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s cheeks. “That’s it, baby, keep going.”

Baekhyun’s only given head before once, when he was still with his ex boyfriend, and during that time, it was all only to make his boyfriend feel good. Now though, seeing and hearing Chanyeol feel good also makes him feel good.

He leans onto the touch and his eyes flutter close as he slowly inches Chanyeol into his mouth. The heavy length feeling pleasurable on his tongue. He opens his eyes again as he tries to breathe through his nose, his hand stroking the remaining inches of Chanyeol’s thick girth making the other let out a low cuss. Slowly, he starts bobbing his head as he hollows his cheeks and looks up at the older.

The room starts being filled with Chanyeol’s moans and groans as well as the sound of slurping. It’s all so obscene, but Baekhyun feels himself growing harder because of it.

“Look at you, you look so good all stuffed with my cock, baby,” Chanyeol breathes out as he clears Baekhyun’s face of his bangs, brushing them backwards while still keeping a firm grip on his hair. Spit starts to dribble down Baekhyun’s chin, his pupils blown wide as they stare up at him, his pouty red lips stretched around his thick cock. The sight is just so fucking sinful that Chanyeol has to hold himself back from fucking his mouth. It became even harder to control himself as Baekhyun moaned, sending vibrations to his cock making him feel like he’s in cloud nine. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, aren’t you baby?” he rasped and saw Baekhyun’s eye twinkle and close at the praise as he kept bobbing his head. “You just like being stuffed full of daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes again and started moaning again. “Yeeesh, daddwyyy,” he replies around a mouthful of dick and the vibrations felt heavenly to Chanyeol.

“Good boy.”

He lets out another moan at the praise before he slowly lets go of the other’s cock as he tries to catch his breath, Chanyeol’s hand raking through his hair.

Shit, Baekhyun feels like he’s floating. Everything feels so good. Making Chanyeol feel good makes him feel good. His own cock is throbbing and he’s so so hard but he’s determined to make Chanyeol feel good first.

He grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s cock and traces the prominent vein on the underside while his other hand cups the other’s balls and starts fondling them. Chanyeol gives him a guttural moan and Baekhyun smugly smiles at him. He then brings the head closer to his mouth and digs his tongue into the slit, tasting the precum gathering once more and swirling his tongue around the head, looking back up at Chanyeol as he does so.

“Shit,” Chanyeol breathes out as he tugs hard on Baekhyun’s hair. “You little tease.”

Baekhyun feels pride in his chest because he’s doing this to Chanyeol! The powerful, rich, handsome as a deity Chanyeol is slowly losing himself because of Baekhyun!

“Open your mouth, baby,” Chanyeol orders him and Baekhyun does as he’s told. “Let me fuck that sinful mouth of yours.”

The older’s hands grabs fistfuls of Baekhyun’s hair and he starts thrusting his hips and Baekhyun’s eyes water because shit, Chanyeol is huge and now Chanyeol is thrusting into his mouth at a brutal pace. His hands quickly hold on to Chanyeol’s thighs for support. He moans through it because the feeling of being used by Chanyeol for his pleasure feels so good, it feels so right. Having someone dominate him feels so good.

He gags when Chanyeol’s cock breaches his throat, the action making Chanyeol groan. “Oh, that felt good, shit,” he husks.

He then pulled his cock out of Baekhyun, breathing heavily. Both tried to catch their breaths. “That almost made me cum, fuck.”

Baekhyun looked up at him, still catching his breath. Chanyeol looks so turned on, his eyes clouded by lust and his cock is still hard, glistening wet from Baekhyun’s saliva and arching towards his dress shirt. Baekhyun then realizes that he’s still fully clothed while Chanyeol still has his shirt on and his trousers down on his knees. Suddenly, it feels like there’s too many layers of clothes and Baekhyun feels hot, needs to get rid of his clothes and Chanyeol’s too.

He watches as Chanyeol pulls his brief and trousers back on, not bothering to button or zip it before helping him stand up and steadying him when he wobbles because his bones feel like jelly, fuck. His cheeks are cupped and circles are rubbed onto them and he’s graced with Chanyeol’s dimpled smile. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

Even at such a moment which is supposed to be Baekhyun’s service for him, Chanyeol still feels concerned for him, cares for him, and makes sure he’s okay. With a smile, Baekhyun shakes his head, “You weren’t, daddy.”

Chanyeol’s smile develops into a grin before kissing him chastely. 

“Good boy,” he says sweetly and it makes Baekhyun preen. “Because, I’m not yet done with you,” he continues with a dark chuckle and Baekhyun shivers because fuck, that was so fucking hot. Chanyeol is so fucking hot.

Chanyeol kisses him hard again as he leads Baekhyun into his bedroom. He starts sucking more marks into Baekhyun’s neck as he hitches his sweater up until it’s completely off him. The gaze Chanyeol gives him is intense, full of lust and he feels like a prey being watched on by a predator. His pale unmarred skin save for his neck which is full of red and blue is on display. His pink nipples are hard because he’s so fucking turned on.

“Shit,” Chanyeol breathes out. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers and Baekhyun feels himself blushing and whining. 

With a chuckle, Chanyeol engages him in a liplock once more, their tongues meeting together as he pushes Baekhyun into the massive bed and they settle in the middle. Baekhyun loops his arms around the other’s neck and plays with the short hairs near the nape. He feels the other’s hands unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, dragging it downwards (albeit with difficulty as they stick to Baekhyun like second skin). As Chanyeol cups his hard on, he lets out a small gasp into the kiss and Baekhyun suppresses a giggle when the other pulls back from the kiss to take a look at his underwear - a black laced sheer panties leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Baekhyun giggles loudly when he sees the look on Chanyeol’s face. The older’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly like a fish as he looks at Baekhyun’s choice of underwear.

“Shit,” he says after a while when it seems he has gathered himself. He chuckles and smiles fondly at Baekhyun. “Is this for me?”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as he smiles seductively, bending his legs and spreading them, nodding his head in a shy display.

The other shakes his head while chuckling still and kneads Baekhyun’s ass cheeks which fit snugly into the panties. Baekhyun knows he looks good in the panties, they were pretty expensive, but he deems the price is reasonable considering it feels so good on his skin, the trims of the lace are gorgeous, and most importantly, it’s worth it because Chanyeol’s turned on so much. The other has been nothing but kind and generous to Baekhyun, that he genuinely feels like Chanyeol should be the one getting payment for the company he provides rather than the opposite.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts, when the other basically rips the underwear as if it was made out of paper, making his cock spring free and bob to his stomach. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as his breath hitches when his cock makes contact with the cool air and with Chanyeol’s thumb.

“Sorry about that, baby. I’ll buy you more next time,” Chanyeol smirks as he watches Baekhyun’s expressions while thumbing the slit of his cock and dragging the precum to the whole length. 

It feels so good to Baekhyun that he can’t help but let out moans, his eyes shutting as he tries fucking the other man’s fist. He opens his eyes when he feels a slap on his ass cheek, Chanyeol’s face disapproving as he uses his other hand to keep his hips from moving. 

“I didn’t say you could fucking move, did I?”

Moaning, Baekhyun shakes his head and mutters out a “‘m sorry, daddy.” Chanyeol’s pace to his cock doesn’t feel falter, if anything, it gets faster. Baekhyun tries hard not to move his hips, even if he could, it’s not like he could out-power the other. It feels like he’s on cloud nine with how good everything feels. Chanyeol knows how he likes to be touched and he goes both hard and soft, making Baekhyun feel maximum pleasure.

He lets out a whine when the other removes his hand from his cock, earning him another slap and a “Patience, baby.”

He watches as the other unbuttons his black dress shirt, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s half-lidded ones, revealing his muscular arms and packs of abs. Baekhyun feels his mouth water at the sight. The older then proceeds to remove his trousers and briefs, his huge cock coming to view again and Baekhyun can’t help but moan when he imagines that inside of him, throbbing and hitting all the right places.

“Hold your legs up,” Chanyeol says as he fishes some lube and condoms from the bedside table. Baekhyun does as he’s told, holding to the back of his knees, and bringing them close to his chest, leaving his hole on display for the other. Baekhyun‘s super embarrassed, yet at the same time he’s confident. He’s embarrassed, because he’s never presented himself open like this before, but he’s also confident because the rich, handsome, and kind Chanyeol is currently looking at his hole in appreciation, saying “beautiful” - as if Baekhyun’s hole is some goddamn artwork like the ones they saw before on their first meeting.

Chanyeol smiles and meets Baekhyun’s gaze, “You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lets out a pleased hum, grinning happily at the praise, only to let out a moan when he feels a lubed finger enter him. The other fucks him with one finger. then two, then three.

The jabs he gives to Baekhyun’s hole are relentless, his fingers are long and thick, reaching places that makes Baekhyun see stars. Chanyeol keeps fucking him with three fingers, at one point hitting his prostate that Baekhyun lets out a loud mewl.

“Ah, daddy, there, ah- more, more,” he cries out in between moans. He’s long stopped holding on to his legs, letting them fall and bend as his hands find purchase on the expensive sheets beneath them.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you? Look at you, taking my fingers so well, you’re doing so good, baby,” Chanyeol rasps as he keeps hitting Baekhyun’s prostate, chuckling at the mewl the other lets out at the praise.

Baekhyun feels that warmth pooling in his belly, he’s close, he’s so close to cumming. He doesn’t want to though, wants to come with the other inside of him, wants to feel the other man throb in him. 

The other seems to know he’s about to come, if Baekhyun’s loudening moans are to go by. The older removes his fingers inside Baekhyun, leaving his hole empty and gaping at air. He pants as he watches as the other strokes his cock to full hardness, which isn’t long considering he’s been hard since a while ago, before putting on a condom and lubing himself up.

Baekhyun readies himself for the other to get inside of him, when Chanyeol suddenly says, “On all fours” with a smirk on his handsome face.

And Baekhyun, Baekhyun hasn’t been laid for so long that he complies quickly, turning himself around, pressing his chest to the mattress as he arches his back to give Chanyeol a good angle at his entrance, his hands fisting the sheets. He feels the other’s hands grab harshly at his hips before pushing himself inside in one go. 

Both moan at the same time, and Chanyeol pauses to met Baekhyun adjust to his size - which Baekhyun is extremely grateful for, because taking Chanyeol in is not an easy task.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” he hears the other husk with a moan. Baekhyun whimpers when the other withdraws his hips only to snap them back hard and fast that Baekhyun can’t help but moan throatily, burying his face to the sheets under him. 

Chanyeol’s pace is relentless, just like when he fingered Baekhyun, he fucks fast and hard that Baekhyun feels him in his stomach. He fucks so hard that the bed hits the wall and Baekhyun’s cock and balls dangle. Chanyeol, it seems, is a fan of using a lot of lube. He likes it wet, Baekhyun guesses. The sound of squelch along with the cacophony of moans echoes in Chanyeol’s room. The squelching sound is so obscene that Baekhyun both gets embarrassed at it and gets turned on by it.

When Chanyeol’s cock hits his prostate, Baekhyun lets out a whorish moan, “Oh- ah- f-fuck, oh my god, there, daddy, m-more, please.”

Chanyeol grunts and keeps hitting his prostate, “Yeah? You like that? Daddy’ll give it to you real good.” With one hand, he fists Baekhyun’s hair, forcing him to prop himself on his hands once more and his back to straighten. He feels it more on this position that he feels himself coming soon.

“Daddy, ‘m gonna- gonna cum,” he blabbers as his eyes shut in pleasure.

The other only flushes his chest to his back and chuckles in his ear, “Not yet. Not until daddy cums, you understand?”

With tears gathering in his eyes, he forces himself to nod, and focus on not cumming.The other’s hand leaves his hair only to tilt his head to the side and kiss him. It’s a difficult position, the kiss messy and more on tongue and teeth, but Baekhyun doesn’t care. It’s all too good, it all feels amazing.

The other’s hand on his hip tightens, as his thrusts become erratic, he thrusts once, twice, before stilling, and Baekhyun feels his cum fill the condom. Chanyeol groans into their kiss and pulls himself back, milking himself as his hand pumps Baekhyun’s neglected cock.

“Cum for me baby, cum for daddy,” he whispers as he kisses the expanse of Baekhyun’s back.

In no minute, Baekhyun’s cry fills the room as white liquid shoots into Chanyeol’s hand and his chest, with some landing on the sheets.

He’s been denied of cumming, that now that he did, he feels his vision black out, the pleasure overwhelming. Apparently, his consciousness is also slowly leaving him, the last thing he remembers is Chanyeol rubbing circles on his hips and his constant praises of how good Baekhyun has been.

* * *

A soft, yet dim light enters the room through the peek in the curtains that hung floor to ceiling. Looking around, he sees that the room he’s in is mostly of monochromatic gray shade. Some abstract paintings of the same shade are hung in a minimalist way. In fact, most of the furniture are in the same shade and they can only be described as minimalist to Baekhyun. His head snaps to the left when a door opens, and out comes Chanyeol, freshly showered, wearing a black hoodie and some grey sweatpants - looking so comfy in contrast to his usual CEO aura, his hands toweling his fluffy, curly hair. 

“You’re awake,” Chanyeol smiles at him when his gaze lands on Baekhyun who was absentmindedly staring at him. 

Blinking, Baekhyun’s mind awakens and flashbacks of last night come flooding back to him, making his cheeks burn and his eyes to look at anywhere else except the older.

He sits up from the bed, and he notices that the sheets have been changed, he’s also been cleaned, and he’s now wearing boxers, probably Chanyeol’s.

Turning to the other again, he sees Chanyeol standing a distance from him, still toweling his hair, and looking at Baekhyun. He then realizes that the other’s probably giving him space to remember the events of last night.

And Baekhyun is just so, so embarrassed. As a sugar baby, he should’ve left right after they’ve had sex, or he could’ve let the other take him another round or so. After all, that’s what the other pays him for. Instead, he fucking passed out and he even bothered the other and slept over when he knows full well he shouldn’t have.

Gathering his courage to speak, Baekhyun clears his throat. “I uhm- th- thank you. For cleaning me up last night, I’m also sorry for uh- losing consciousness. I’ll uhm- I’ll go now,” he says as he stands up hurriedly off the bed.

“What are you talking about?”

Once more, Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol who just has his eyebrows furrowed and demeanor stern. “What are you saying sorry for?” he questions the smaller one again.

“Well, I uh- I slept over and bothered you. So I’ll- I’ll take my leave now,” Baekhyun answers awkwardly and he feels stupid standing there in nothing but boxers while being embarrassed in front of the person who he should be embarrassed at.

He feels himself being pulled into a hug, Chanyeol’s body wash entering his nostrils and he can’t help but relax into the hug. He buries himself in Chanyeol’s strong chest and he lets out a sigh at how safe and comfortable he feels. 

Pressing a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head, the older hugs him tighter. “Oh, baby, you’re always welcome to sleep here and you never bother me.”

“Oh, uhm, really?” he squeaks out.

Chanyeol pulls away from the hug and pinches his cheek, making him whine. Giggling, he says “Of course you can, and of course you aren’t.”

Baekhyun’s heart warms and he feels himself grin widely at the taller. That warmth in his heart is easily replaced by an ache though, because of course, Chanyeol only said that because having Baekhyun sleep over means rounds and rounds of sex. And Baekhyun feels stupid for being even sad about it, because that’s what their whole arrangement is all about. In exchange for money and luxury, Baekhyun caters to Chanyeol’s needs, whether sexually or if he just needs company.

It seems his troubles reflect on his face because the other’s hands cup his cheeks, asking “What’s wrong, baby?”

Even the baby is just because of their arrangement, nothing more, nothing less. He’s literally a SUGAR BABY. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Baekhyun shakes his head and forces a smile on his face. “No, it’s nothing.”

The other seems to buy the facade because he smiles at Baekhyun, saying “Come on, let’s eat breakfast, I may not look like it, but I’m a good cook.”

At the mention of food, Baekhyun’s stomach rumbles loudly and they both laugh. Chanyeol suggests he take a shower or a bath first while he cooks and Baekhyun agrees. The other tells him to help himself to any of his clothes.

After showering, Baekhyun stepped into Chanyeol’s huge walk-in-closet, looking for something to wear. He spots some hoodie which upon unfolding he finds is two sizes big for him, but he doesn’t care, it looks so comfy and it smells so much like Chanyeol. He puts it on and it reaches the mid of his thighs. He decides that’s okay enough and forgoes bottoms. With a blush, he steps out of Chanyeol’s room and heads into what he assumes is the kitchen. There, he finds the older with his back turned to him, cooking what smells like kimchi jjigae. Rice, kimbap, and galbi are already set on the kitchen island, as well as chopsticks and glasses of what he assumes is apple juice. He looks around the kitchen, and it’s a modern minimalist one once more, much like the rest of the penthouse. The furniture and appliances are either gray, white, or black. Everything seems high tech and looks latest that he imagines Chanyeol cooking here and that in addition to the present seems so domestic.

He was looking at some of the cabinets when Chanyeol speaks.

“Shit,” he says in a whisper, but Baekhyun manages to catch it. “You’re- you’re wearing my hoodie.”

He looks at the older then down to himself, where his legs are exposed and the hoodie is practically engulfing him. “Oh, uhm, sorry... I thought, this was okay to borrow...” he says in a low voice. Did he mess up again? He keeps looking down and he’s about to head back to the room to change when the older calls speaks again.

“That’s not what I meant,” he chuckles. “It’s just- you’re so fucking cute,” he says with a sigh. “So fucking cute wearing my clothes.”

Baekhyun looks up and sees the elder practically cooing at him and he giggles at the praise. And there, he thought he messed up again.

Chanyeol told him to take a seat first and he did. When the kimchi jjigae gets cooled, Chanyeol pours it into two bowls and sets it on the kitchen island. He sits opposite Baekhyun and they start eating.

He moans at how delicious the food is. Chanyeol really is a good cook, the older wasn’t lying. “Oh god, this is good.”

“Stop moaning,” he chuckles, “you’re gonna make me hard. I already got a semi when I saw you drowning in my hoodie.”

Baekhyun blushes and he pouts. “But, it’s really tasty!”

The other just grins at him, “Well, thank you. Hope you won’t pass out from how good this is though.”

Baekhyun’s blush deepens and he starts whining while the other continues. “Imagine what a shock I had last night when I saw you passed out after cumming. Did I really do you that hard?” he says seriously.

Groaning, Baekhyun hides his face in his hands and mumbles something like “I just haven’t been laid a long time, okay!”

The older chuckles at him and they continue eating - only to stop later when Baekhyun felt confident again and started riling Chanyeol up. He ended up with his back against the kitchen island, legs spread, as Chanyeol fucks into him.

* * *

It’s been more than five months since Baekhyun became Chanyeol’s sugar baby. Ever since he met Chanyeol, his life has completely turned around. For one, he has more times for his studies now, now that he doesn’t juggle three part time jobs. He doesn’t thrift anymore, now that his bank account is loaded and Chanyeol gifts him ridiculous amount of expensive clothes and accessories. He keeps telling the other not to buy him any more stuff because really, Baekhyun feels it’s all too much. He already earns so much every time Chanyeol transfers money into his account. But the other just brushes him off, saying it’s what Baekhyun deserves and that he actually deserves so much more. He gets to go to different places because Chanyeol takes him on mini vacations whenever he’s free and Baekhyun is. But, the biggest change is probably how Baekhyun’s practically living in Chanyeol’s penthouse by now. 

A lot of his stuff and clothes are there now, his toothbrush next to Chanyeol’s in the bathroom sink, his shampoo and body wash there too, his towel, his shoes, stuffed toys... 

It all started out as him just staying over whenever they had sex, to him staying over after Chanyeol cooked dinner for them, to Chanyeol inviting him over to watch a movie, and so on. During Christmas which they spent together (as well as New Year’s), Chanyeol gave him the spare key to his penthouse, telling him he could go there whenever he wishes to and that his home is as much as Baekhyun’s. It was a cute sight really, Baekhyun could have sworn the older was nervous and blushing when he gave the key (along with some gold necklace, a Gucci sweater, a Rolex watch, Dior pants, and Chanel perfume) to Baekhyun. Yes, the older gave him a bunch of expensive stuff, but all that Baekhyun really loved was the key. It felt like Chanyeol was giving a way a part of him to Baekhyun. Of course, Baekhyun knows better than to think that. After all, he’s just a poor college student, with average looks, and no special attributes whatsoever. The other just gave him the key so Baekhyun could be available for sex anytime.

* * *

It’s the day he failed an exam he’s had that he realized he’s in love with Chanyeol. 

He came home upset and sulking. He only got two problems right out of thirty, and yes, the exam was hard, and almost everyone in his class failed too, but Baekhyun should have studied better, should have known the answers, shouldn’t have wasted the tuition that Chanyeol paid for him. Shouldn’t have wasted such an opportunity to continue his studies. He cried as soon as his body hit the mattress because he’s such a failure, he’s stupid, and worthless. He’s just so lucky that Chanyeol was gonna be late because the older had to attend an important meeting and talk to significant people to plan for his company’s upcoming party.

When Chanyeol calls him in the middle of his crying, he forces his voice to be normal, but apparently fails because the other immediately asks him if something’s wrong. He denies, saying he’s just a bit tired and he’s okay. The other sighs and tells him he’ll see him later, and he honestly thought he fooled the other. That is until, in the midst of him crying his eyes out again, the door to their room opens, and he sees Chanyeol standing there, his normally perfect suit and hair slightly unkempt, as if he had rushed or something.

“Oh, baby,” he sighs and rushes to the bed where Baekhyun is cocooned inside the blankets, eyes puffy and red. “What’s wrong, hm? Won’t you tell me?” he asks as he cradles Baekhyun’s slightly swollen face.

“I- I thought you had a meeting?” he asks after sniffling, voice raspy due to how much he’s been crying.

“Forget about that, just tell me what happened, baby,” he soothingly says, rubbing circles on his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

And Baekhyun tries holding back his tears but fails when he realizes he really is a failure. He even let the older skip out on an important meeting because of Baekhyun. He’s such a child, why can’t he just handle his problems on his own?

“Hey... hey... it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, now. You’re going to be okay, baby.”

He keeps crying and crying until it seems like he can’t produce tears anymore, the older hugging him tight, cradling his head to his chest - which made Baekhyun sob even harder than before because the other’s expensive suit is gonna get all wrinkled with snot and tears because of him. The other keeps murmuring praises and tells him he’s there, Baekhyun isn’t alone, and he’s okay throughout his mini breakdown.

He’s just sniffling when the other kisses his temple, and rubs his face again. “Have you calmed down now?”

“Yes, I’m really, really sorry, Chanyeol,” he says in a whisper.

“Oh baby, what are you sorry for?”

Suddenly, it feels like there’s a lump in his throat again and the dam breaks once more, “I- I failed an exam, and I’m s-so stupid. You- you paid for my tuition and I’m s’pposed to do my- my best to not- not waste your money, but- but I did,” he says between hiccups. “And then I even get in the way of your job by being such a crybaby! I’m so fucking useless, I hate myself, I even bo-bother you and c-cause trouble for you. I should just- I should just disappear.”

“Shhh. Hey, hey, stop that... It’s just one exam, baby. I know you, you’re so smart, so witty, so amazing, that you wouldn’t have failed that exam if only the lesson had been discussed properly. And I’m pretty sure you’re not the only one who failed. Heck, if my baby didn’t pass, then no one else can, because you’re so so smart. You’re the smartest person I know. So kind, so hardworking, so precious,” Chanyeol softly says, kissing his temple when he finishes talking.

Baekhyun only sniffles and some more tears make past his eyes. “But, I even bother you with work, I’m- I’m so annoying. I’m so high maintenance,” he says in a whisper.

He gets repositioned so that both he and Chanyeol are sitting up. Chanyeol’s back against the headboard while Baekhyun straddles his lap, holding on to his waist tightly so he can’t escape. 

“I don’t give a shit about my work. I care for you. I care so so much for you, okay? I-“

Chanyeol pauses, Baekhyun sniffling as he waits for the other to continue. There’s so much emotion in his eyes as he looks at Baekhyun that the other almost fools himself into thinking that the other cares for him more than as a sugar daddy.

“I l- care a-about you,” the older says again after stuttering a bit, tightening his hold on Baekhyun as if Chanyeol needs him close to him or else Baekhyun would disappear. “I don’t care if I’m in a meeting,” he continues, “or if I’m inside a plane, or if I’m in another country. I will always go to you when you need me.”

And it’s really ironic. Because it’s supposed to be Baekhyun who should go to him when he’s needed, not the other way around. It’s Baekhyun who should give up his whatever he’s doing for Chanyeol. It’s supposed to be him who prioritizes Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun could only nod and cry his eyes out when he realizes how much he loves Chanyeol. Chanyeol- his sugar daddy who’s been nothing but caring towards him. Chanyeol who’s been nothing but supportive, who’s been appreciative of Baekhyun. He’s been in love with him since a long time ago, but he chose to deny those feelings because he knows they’ll never be reciprocated. Because he knows the way Chanyeol cares for him is nothing more than a sugar baby.

* * *

“Your company party?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol grins at him. “It’s to celebrate the founding of the company, it’s kind of an annual thing.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding and continues eating the pesto Chanyeol cooked for dinner. “So, uhm, will you be coming home late?”

Chanyeol looks at him wide eyed and then lets out a chuckle. “No, silly, I’m asking you to come with me.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to look at the other wide-eyed. “What?! But- but, I’m just a college kid. High class parties aren’t meant for a dumb, poor kid like me,” he says in a small voice.

The other’s face becomes a mixture of stern and sad. “Baby... how many times have I told you to stop speaking about yourself like that, hm?” he says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and rubbing circles on the back of it. “You’re not dumb, and you’re not poor. You’re so rich in kindness, in the care and love you give out to others. Please, stop selling yourself so short.” 

Baekhyun’s heart clenches because he knows none of those are true, yet Chanyeol’s always there, always assuring him, always praising him, always giving so much of himself to Baekhyun. When it should be the other way around. Because he’s a sugar baby. 

Suddenly realizing that he is in fact a sugar baby, and not Chanyeol’s boyfriend or anything, he realizes he should go to the party. After all, sugar babies also sometimes serve as arm candy to their sugar daddies - accompanying them in events and stuff.

“But-“ Chanyeol’s voice says, making him look up at the other, “if you really don’t want to, it’s okay,” he genuinely says, not in a manipulative guilt tripping way. He’s telling Baekhyun with a genuine smile on his face, nothing but caring for the other. And it confuses the fuck out of Baekhyun because the other should be mad at him, because it’s Baekhyun’s job as a sugar baby, because in exchange for everything Chanyeol gives him, this should be Baekhyun’s end of the deal. 

Once again, Baekhyun hates himself, it’s his job yet he makes Chanyeol worry for him, telling him it’s okay if he doesn’t want to go. 

“I-I’ll go,” Baekhyun says with a smile.

 

Chanyeol’s face lights up for a bit, before relaxing once more. “You sure? You don’t have to force yourself. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll understand and respect your decision, baby.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart feels like it’s being squeezed, because of how much he loves the other. He’s so considerate, so fucking respectful of Baekhyun, even if Baekhyun doesn’t deserve it. Even when he should be mad at Baekhyun because he’s paying him for such things like this.

 

Wanting to assure the other, he raises his right hand and says, “I’m not forcing myself, I promise. I really want to go with you.”

 

And that seems to guarantee the other that Baekhyun’s telling the truth.

 

“Really?!” Chanyeol giddily says. “Oh, thank you, thank you, baby. It’s really important to me, and knowing you’ll be there means so much to me,” he giddily says, peppering Baekhyun’s face with kisses which makes the other giggle.

*

It sucks. Baekhyun hates this. It’s like cold water has been poured on him and he sees how different Chanyeol’s and his world are.

He doesn’t know if he should be glad he came along, that his eyes have been opened. Or if he hates it, because the tiny hope he got that he and Chanyeol could be something have been extinguished.

The party has been held on a five star building hotel to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Park Holdings Co. The decorations of the place are nothing but extravagant, the place is absurdly spacious, and of course, the food and drinks are perfect. The people are, too. They’re extravagant and perfect. 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun with him a few days ago to have their suits tailored. Baekhyun insisted he pay for his, but of course, Chanyeol just flicked him on his forehead and said this was his thanks for Baekhyun agreeing to come with him. And Chanyeol, oh beautiful Chanyeol looks gorgeous in his black suit. It fits him so well, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest, as well as his muscular arms. He looks like a billion dollar bucks, with his Rolex watch and Louis Vuitton shoes. Oh, and being surrounded by pretty women and men who look like they’re wearing branded clothes from head to toe. 

Baekhyun’s also wearing branded clothes head to toe, but he feels like it doesn’t suit him. Well, he’s poor after all, isn’t he? He’s not as rich or as smart or as beautiful or handsome as those people that are surrounding Chanyeol now. He’s fucking dirt to these people. Chanyeol deserves to be around people like those currently around him. He deserves so.

He sits around the bar, drinking a Shirley Temple as he looks around the place. And of course, murmurs and whispers about him would be the cherry topping to his miserable life. Talks of what a sugar baby, escort, gold digger, and a scam he is reach his ears. And it breaks his heart, because they’re true. He’s just a sugar baby and a gold digger. He’s also a scam because he’s caught feelings for Chanyeol yet decided to stay by his side. The other would probably break off whatever they had if he knows about Baekhyun’s disgusting little crush on him. The other is kind as fuck, and he treasures Baekhyun a lot, but nothing more than a sugar baby. His eyes sting and a lump forms on his throat, because damn, do those people talk about him like he’s trash. He knows he is, but to hear it from others, it hurts. He meets Chanyeol’s eye from where he’s still talking to the same group of people. Chanyeol sends him an apologetic smile and Baekhyun just grins at him. That’s right, he can’t cry in a place like this. This event is important to Chanyeol, this isn’t about him. He should stop relying on the older and be strong on his own.

It’s not like Chanyeol left him on his own, in fact it was Baekhyun who sent him off. Some shareholder greeted him, and asked Chanyeol to come with him as he greets the other investors and important people of the company. Chanyeol refused, saying he’ll greet them later, hand tightening on Baekhyun’s waist. When the shareholder left, Baekhyun had asked why he didn’t come with him, and Chanyeol only pecked him on the lips and said he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone. And Baekhyun is part happy at what Chanyeol just said and part mad at himself again, because he’s getting in Chanyeol‘s work once more. So, he had assured the other, saying he’ll be fine on his own, and Chanyeol should go to more important people. The other reprimanded him again for belittling himself, but Baekhyun pressed him, assuring him again he’ll be okay, and that Jongdae came with Minseok so he’ll ask him to come to him. 

“If you’re gonna be with Jongdae, then okay,” the other said petulantly before kissing Baekhyun on the lips, and telling him he’ll come back as soon as possible.

**Yeol ♥**

_where’s Jongdae?_

**You**

_he’ll be here soon, apparently they got caught in traffic (＠＾◡＾)_

**Yeol ♥**

_you sure you okay on your own there?_

**You**

_aishh i already said yes! stop using your phone and listen to the two directors who’re getting on your good graces_

He grins as he sees Chanyeol laugh at his message meters from where he’s seated, not caring at the odd looks the directors with him send him. He mouths an ’okay’ as he looks at Baekhyun and grins, then he’s back to listening to the two around him, eyes straying to Baekhyun every now and the though, who only rolls his eyes.

It’s about three minutes later when Jongdae yells at him and hugs him, and Baekhyun has never felt happier to see his best friend.

“Ah, Baekhyun, this is Minseok. Minseok, Baekhyun, my best friend,” Jongdae says as he introduces Minseok to him.

It’s Baekhyun’s first time to meet Minseok, and honestly, the man is far from Baekhyun’s imagination. Because, from what he’s heard, Minseok is thirty two years old, yet the man looks like a child. His face is that of a baby’s and his features are really soft. He looks younger than Baekhyun.

“It’s nice to meet you. Jongdae talks about you all the time,” the other man says and Baekhyun answers that he hopes the other speaks only good things about him. The other asks where Chanyeol is and when Baekhyun tells him, Minseok turns to Jongdae and kisses him on the lips, much like what Chanyeol did a while ago.

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispers to Jongdae who only smiles shyly and nods.

“Come on, let’s sit and talk! I feel like I haven’t seen you in a year,” Jongdae whines as he pulls Baekhyun on the chair next to him.

“We literally saw each other yesterday,” Baekhyun giggles and they both laugh out loud.

They talk about anything and anyone and for a while, Baekhyun forgets how small he is. That is until, he hears the whispers again, and this time Jongdae is included too.

_“Well, of course, birds of the same feather flock together.”_

_“Pfft, they may wear branded clothes but they’re still trash.”_

_“How many money have they even sucked out of their patrons? Like, literally and figuratively.”_

Baekhyun bites his lip and he looks down on his drink. He casts a glance to his side when Jongdae speaks.

“It’s funny, how small other people can make you feel.”

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae lets out a sigh, then he turns around and leans on the bar counter, looking at Minseok, and Baekhyun does the same, only he’s looking at Chanyeol.

Minseok and Chanyeol are laughing together along with the group of people from before. Baekhyun guesses those people are their circle of friends, seeming they look comfortable around each other and as if they belong together.

“On the sheets, Minseok and I belong together, but seeing this makes me feel like an outsider.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Baekhyun softly asks and he knows it because he’s going through the same thing.

Casting him a glance, Jongdae smirks at him. “You also love Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, and he slowly nods his head. “Yes, but he doesn’t belong to someone like me.”

Chuckling, Jongdae, tips his head back as he drinks his tequila. “Big fucking mood.”

Unlike Baekhyun, Jongdae believes that drinking is the best way to solve your problems, so he makes it his goal to get shitfaced as he downs shots and shots of tequila.  Baekhyun, the good friend he is, joins him on his crusade and downs a few shots of tequila as well.

“Baek,” Jongdae slurs, tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” he asks, feeling buzzed now that liquor is in his system.

“Wanna- wanna go home. Please, take me out of here. I can’t- can’t take this, feels so suffocating, wanna go home,” the other sobs.

And Baekhyun feels tears run down his face because he’s the same. It finally dawns on him, that this, this, is Chanyeol’s world, and it’s not a place where Baekhyun can live in or worm himself into. 

“Shit,” he bitterly chuckles. “I’m the same. Fuck, let’s get out of here.”

They wobble out of the hall, and manage to get a taxi. Jongdae’s peacefully sleeping beside him and he gives the directions to Jongdae’s house to the driver. He still has some right mind left in him so he quickly texts Chanyeol.

**You**

_hey_

_jongdae’s with me, we’re going to his place_

_just got a bit drunk, so we decided to go, hehe sorry for not telling you in person, but you guys were pretty busy and we didn’t wanna intrude (´･ᴗ･ ` )_

Feeling tears stream down his eyes, he turns his phone off and closes his eyes. He can’t even hide how petty he is even in text. God, he’s so pathetic. Chanyeol’s probably glad that he doesn’t have a kid to look after now anymore. Hell, he might even go with one of those pretty women he was with earlier. He’s sure the other will just reply with an ‘okay.’

He hates himself so much. He’s so insecure. He’s jealous of those people who can be with Chanyeol freely. He hates how he isn’t allowed to be with the other. He hates how he’s such a gold digger and a scammer. He hates himself. He hates himself so fucking much.

* * *

Blinking his eyes to the sunlight from outside, he groans as his head thuds with pain from the hangover. He sits up and sees Jongdae still sleeping soundly on the cramped bed. He walks out of the tiny room and into his friend’s equally tiny kitchen and dining area. He washes his face in the kitchen sink, then he grabs a cold glass of water and searches the cabinet for aspirin. Luckily, there’s exactly two more tablets for each of him and Jongdae. As he drinks the aspirin, Jongdae also comes out from his room, the heels of his palm pressed to his eyes. 

Last night, he was able to dress himself out of his suit as well as Jongdae who immediately face planted himself on his bed. Jongdae’s suit is a bit wrinkled but atleast thanks to Baekhyun’s efforts, it’s not that ruined.

“Here,” he says as he hands Jongdae the aspirin and a new glass of water to which the other just groans ‘thanks.’

“Last night fucking sucks,” Jongdae huffs out. “Never again.”

Baekhyun bites his lip as memories of last night come flooding back, adding to his headache. His phone is still turned off, so he hasn’t seen if Chanyeol has sent him messages of worry or of apathy. It’s probably the latter, but Baekhyun still wishes the other was worried about him.

“Have you checked your phone yet?” he asks Jongdae.

Jongdae bites his lower lip, leaning his head on the chair as he sits with his hands massaging his temples on the small dining table.

“Not yet. But knowing Minseok, he’ll probably scold me and then say that I should’ve come find him and told him I wanted to go home.”

Chanyeol would probably say the same, of course out of courtesy, or out of pity, Baekhyun doesn’t know. He just knows he doesn’t deserve Chanyeol, but he’s selfish too, so he’ll stay by the man’s side even if it hurts him or inconveniences Chanyeol.

He just hums and closes his eyes when he sits opposite Jongdae. He’ll deal with the consequences of his actions later, for now he has a hangover to battle with.

“I think I’ll quit being Minseok’s sugar baby.”

At that, Baekhyun opens his eyes. Staring wide eyed at his friend who was looking up at the cracked ceiling on his house, his head leaning on the chair.

“But- but I thought you loved him?”

He sees Jongdae nod and swallow, his prominent adam’s apple bobbing. “I do, but I’m just hurting myself, Baek. He cares for me a lot.”

“But nothing more than a sugar baby,” they both say in unison. Jongdae looks at him a bit taken aback but then he nods again.

“That’s why.”

Jongdae stays in bed that morning,  and Baekhyun finally finds the courage to open his phone. He has 17 missed calls and around 23 texts, all from Chanyeol.

**Yeol ♥**

_BYUN BAEKHYUN_

_YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT, FUCK, WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU, HUH?_

_WHAT, YOU CAN’T COME UP TO ME AND ASK ME TO TAKE YOU HOME?_

_I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON’T CARE ABOUT WORK AND ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU_

**Yeol ♥**

_FUCK_

_WHERE ARE YOU NOW?_

_NOT EVEN MINSEOK KNOWS WHERE JONGDAE’S HOUSE IS_

_ARE YOU GUYS AT JONGDAE’S HOUSE NOW?_

_DID YOU TURN OFF YOUR PHONE?_

_FUCK, I’M SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW, BYUN_

_WE’RE SO WORRIED, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING BRATS_

_MINSEOK’S HAVING A BREAKDOWN BECAUSE JONGDAE’S NOT ANSWERING HIS CALLS OR TEXTS_

**Yeol ♥**

_WHEN YOU READ THIS, COME HOME IMMEDIATELY_

_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITHOUT YOU IN BED, HUH_

**Yeol ♥**

_i’ll be waiting for you at home. come back soon, baby >:(_

_i miss you..._

Baekhyun bites his lip as he reads the texts. Home — Chanyeol said to come home. That’s right, to Baekhyun, home is Chanyeol’s penthouse where they cuddle and watch movies and Chanyeol cooks food for him. Home is where he gets to wear Chanyeol’s hoodies and sweaters that engulf him. Home.

He hurriedly steps inside Jongdae’s room and borrows some of his clothes. He also borrows the other’s sneakers and hails a taxi to get home. Where Chanyeol is. Where Chanyeol will be waiting for him. Jongdae may have given up, but not Baekhyun. He’s going to confess to Chanyeol once and for all, and if he gets rejected, then so fucking be it.

He’s about to get out of the taxi, when he sees Chanyeol coming out of the building with a woman in tow. Their arms are linked together and they laugh at something Chanyeol said. 

And Baekhyun immediately starts thinking they’re laughing at him. At how gullible he is. At how Baekhyun is a fucking delusional for thinking Chanyeol could like him back.

“Are you getting off, sir?” the driver asks him as he looks as Baekhyun suspiciously.

“Ah, just a minute, please,” he thickly says, finding it hard to speak.

He turns back to Chanyeol and the woman and tears prick at his eyes and his heart clenches when the woman cups Chanyeol’s face and kisses both of his cheeks. Chanyeol rolls his eyes but hugs the woman tightly, giving her a kiss on the temple. 

And Baekhyun can’t watch anymore. He turns to the driver and asks him to drive him to his apartment. His apartment that he hasn’t visited in months.

He stays in bed all day, staring at the ceiling — his old habit coming back, or burying his face in his pillows while crying, ignoring the text messages and calls from his phone. Well, in a way, he got his rejection, Chanyeol has been with someone else while Baekhyun was gone. He probably fucked her into the same bed he and Baekhyun sleep and cuddle together. The bed Baekhyun sometimes fools himself into thinking that Chanyeol was making love to him, the bed he comforted Baekhyun the day he failed an exam, the bed where he realized and accepted he was in love with Chanyeol.

*

Baekhyun hasn’t been outside the whole week, he shut his phone off too and he’s been absent from his classes. God, there he goes again wasting the tuition Chanyeol paid for him. Jongdae visits him home every day since he hasn’t been answering his phone, bringing him food and telling him the activities he missed on the classes they shared.

The other apparently has told Minseok he wanted to call quits and the other just silently said ‘okay.’ Jongdae accepted the rejection and tells him “it’s for the best, Baekhyun.”

Which is why when a knock comes from his door the seventh day since he’d shut himself off in his apartment, he groggily opens the door for Jongdae.

Only it’s not Jongdae, but Park Chanyeol looking like he hasn’t slept in weeks, bags under his eyes, but still so fucking gorgeous. His expression and posture screams angry, and Baekhyun finds his heart beating faster in his chest.

His clear round eyes piercingly stare at Baekhyun’s and there’s so much emotion swirling in there, like hurt? Sadness? Anger? Worry?

He’s still wearing his office suit, which means he must have come here straight from work. And Baekhyun realizes he hasn’t taken care of his appearance in days so he probably looks like shit. He looks away from Chanyeol, whispering a “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here, Byun?” he asks calmly, but Baekhyun knows it’s the calm before the storm. “I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun’s about to scoff, when Chanyeol enters inside and drags Baekhyun with him, slamming the door shut. He leads Baekhyun to the bed, and lets go of his hand. “Sit,” he commands.

Baekhyun sits grudgingly and glares at the floor, as if it did something horrible to him or something.

“Why haven’t you been coming home, huh?” Chanyeol sternly asks.

With a roll of his eyes, Baekhyun glares at him. “Well, after your little stunt, I thought everything was over now.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, disbelief and confusion evident.

“Oh, I don’t know, you bringing a woman home after the party when I was gone seemed like a big ‘goodbye Baekhyun.’”

He watches as the other’s eyebrows furrow, as if he doesn’t know what Baekhyun is talking about, and then realization dawns on his face, his eyes becoming wide and his mouth opening. “How did you even know about that?”

“So you admit it,” he scoffs. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, after all I’m just some sugar baby to you,” Baekhyun bitterly chuckles as he looks down. He bites his lip hard to stop himself from crying, he almost tastes the metallic taste of blood in his tongue.

 

Baekhyun gasps when the other kneels on one leg  in front of him, grabbing both of his hands and kissing each knuckle.

 

“You’re not just a sugar baby to me,” Chanyeol softly says, one hand coming up to cup the side of Baekhyun’s face, forcing him to look at the older’s gorgeous features. “I mean, you were at first, but as I got to know you, baby,” he continues and it wells up Baekhyun’s eyes because he hasn’t heard the other call him ‘baby’ in a week. “As I got to know how strong,” he says, then kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. “How smart-“ a kiss on the temple, “how kind-“ a kiss on his nose, “and how hardworking you are-” a kiss on the lips, “I’ve slowly fallen in love with you, baby. But, I was scared. Scared that you didn’t want me that way, or that I was gonna lose you if I told you. I didn’t want to lose you,” he whispered.

As tears start to stream from Baekhyun’s eyes, he sobs because fuck, he never guessed the other shares the same sentiments as him. Didn’t know the other liked him that way too.

“But- but- you brought a w-woman home that day,” he sobs as Chanyeol still cradles his face. The other then chuckles, then presses a chaste kiss to his lips, making Baekhyun let out a sigh.

“That, baby, that woman was my sister,” he softly says and Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

“Y-you never told me you had a sister.”

Wiping the tears off from Baekhyun’s face, he laughs and says, “Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you, but she went to the party and I wanted you two to meet that time, but of course you had to run away.”

Baekhyun was about to speak about how sorry he is for worrying the older, but then Chanyeol says - “I’m sorry” to which Baekhyun’s eyes widen once more because there’s no reason for the other to apologize. He hasn’t done anything wrong. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I shouldn’t have left you alone that night. I knew that people could say some bad things, yet I still left you alone.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and bites his lip, “No, please, it’s not your fault. S-stop apologizing, please... Besides, I was the one who kept telling you to go.”

Chanyeol pressed another kiss to his temple before leaning back, “I just don’t understand why you push me away every time, baby. Do you hate me?”

“No! I- I l-love you...” Baekhyun whispers, and the way Chanyeol’s face lights up makes his heart clench. “But- but, you’re too good to be good for me! I’m- I’m such a nobody, a poor college kid, I have nothing to boast for or going on for me, no talents or skills whatsoever, I-“

He cuts himself off when Chanyeol kisses him on the lips. The other’s tongue finds its way inside his mouth and he lets his tongue touch the other’s.

 

When they pull away, Chanyeol has tears in his eyes and his hands rub circles on Baekhyun’s cheeks, his palms so wonderfully warm. “I love you so so much... You have no idea how wonderful, how gorgeous, how smart, how beautiful, how talented, how adorable, how much you have changed my life. Me, who lived blandly, who was lonely... you changed all of that. Ever since you came, my life has been nothing but sunshine and rainbows, and I love-“ he says before he kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. “I love you so, so much that I praise the very ground you walk on. You can tell me to jump off a cliff for no reason and I will do so. Because you’re you. I love you because you’re you. It pains me so much every time you talk lowly of yourself.”

Baekhyun’s heart squeezes at the other’s words and he lets himself cry hard. He’s always been afraid of the other being out of his life that he didn’t confess his feelings, but at the same time he was in pain bottling his feelings for the other. He was in a constant war with himself and in the process, have lost himself and started seeing himself so small. He feels the other maneuver them around, Chanyeol‘s back against the headboard and Baekhyun straddling his lap, much like the first time Baekhyun realized he was in love with the taller.

All Baekhyun can say is “I love you, I love you...”

Chanyeol hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head, then cradling his face up. “Will you be my boyfriend?” he asks with a teary grin.

“Yes! Yes, Yeol,” he says through tears once more and they kiss.

 

“I love you...” he whispers when they pull back, smiling at his now boyfriend as more tears pass his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol presses his forehead to his, smiling at him and staring at him as if he hung the moon and the stars. “I love you more.”

 

* 

That night, Chanyeol takes him home and they make love slow and sensual. Chanyeol murmurs praises and words of love to him, kissing and praising every inch of skin he can reach. They cum together, Chanyeol embracing Baekhyun tightly, asking him to stay with him forever and not to run away ever again.

It’s when they’re in their post-orgasm state, bodies and minds buzzed, Chanyeol cradling Baekhyun’s head to his chest - uncaring of the mess their bodies are in that Chanyeol says, “I wonder if Minseok’s confessed to Jongdae too...”

“What!” Baekhyun lifts his head up from Chanyeol’s chest and gapes at him. “Minseok’s in love with Jongdae?”

Grinning, Chanyeol rubs circles on Baekhyun’s cheek, saying “More than in love. He’s whipped, like how I am for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @babieyoongiii
> 
> also, yay!!! you finished the one shot, any kudos or comments will be appreciated hehe  
> i'm a sucker for comments, i super get happy whenever i get some :((((
> 
> lastly!!! thank you for reading this c:
> 
> UPDATE 190404:  
> a) hello again!!! i decided to write a sequel for this because i want to explore more of chanbaek now that they’re in a relationship. expect heavy angst (i might be a masochist who likes reading and writing painful stuff uh-), more insecurity, and more soft, sweet, precious Chanyeol and sweetheart Baekhyun 💖💖💖
> 
> b) i’ll also write a side story for xiuchen c:  
> like, we all know minseok’s whippedt for jongdae, and it’s sad it wasn’t explored in this oneshot, but atleast, they’ll get their own fic and it’ll be xiuchen centric :^)
> 
> c) shameless plug, uhh i have an ongoing fic, it’s also chanbaek and it’s abo... if you’re interested, why not give it a read? hehe pls show bloom some love too hehe c:


End file.
